Given
by klcm
Summary: Penelope's got an 8 year old secret, what'll happen when Derek finds out about it? How will life evolve then?
1. Secret Bearer

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds!

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Drinks anyone?' Rossi asked the team as they sat around finishing up the last of their paper work load, everyone agreed without a second. 'Who wants to get Garcia?'

'Agent Rossi, Garcia isn't in work.' Everyone stood and walked towards the Agent that had just spoken, intrigued to find out what he knew.

'Why not where is she?' Hotch asked confused, he should have been notified about changes to work patterns.

'I don't know but she changed her shift hours, she leaves everyday at 3:45.'

'How long has this arrangement been going on?' Hotch quizzed further, he needed to know and he wanted to know, as like the rest of the team, something was wrong and they needed to get to the bottom of it.

'Erm well about 2 days into the case you just finished.'

'3 weeks ago?' Derek asked confused, she hadn't mentioned anything on the phone and they spoke about a lot in the 3 weeks.

'Yes.'

'Is it a temporary arrangement?'

'Sir maybe Garcia is the one you should be asking.'

'Just tell us Agent.'

'I do believe she put it in as permanent.'

'Okay... thank you.' Hotch said dismissing the younger agent from the group, he turned and looked at the team. 'I think we should pop by Penelope's place, see if dinner is in order.' The team agreed and grabbed the stuff they needed before heading off to their cars.

When they got there, they noticed from the windows that the lights were off so that meant no one was in, it was only 6 in the evening, not quite dark, not quite light. They proceeded upstairs anyway and knocked, when no reply was heard they decided to head off and go home, the matter would be broached with Penelope in the morning.

Derek went to bed questioning everything, she looked healthy, maybe slightly tired, but healthy and he always knew when there were health troubles with her. He decided to get a full nights sleep, to help his head and tomorrow he would question it, he needed to question it.

The next morning they all wandered into work, all passing looks of who would go first, it was only when Hotch marched past and out they knew they would have to fall into an order, it was bound to be Derek next, then one of the girls, if not together, then Reid and then Rossi.

Penelope had just gotten in, traffic was horrendous but she didn't mind. She summoned in the person behind the knock and wasn't shocked to see her boss, what shocked her was his expression. 'How can I help you sir?' She swallowed as Hotch closed the door and stepped into the room more.

'Why have you changed you work times?'

'I like the afternoon to myself.'

'Is everything okay? The team and myself can help you Penelope.' He said using her first name; they meant business when he used her first name outside work. 'Why wouldn't you tell us?'

'I wanted to get used it first.'

'What's happening?'

'Nothing.' She lied to him, her face remained void but she could tell that he knew she was lying, it was when her cell phone rang that he saw the concern. 'Hello? Yes this is her.... is she okay?... Yes I'm on my way.' She closed the phone. 'Sir, I need to go to this.'

'Is your friend okay?' He assumed.

'She will be, I just have to go pick her up... you might need to get a tech in for today sir.'

'Sure thing Penelope, go, if she's no better tomorrow then stay off and help her out. If you need anything...'

'I know your number.... thank you.'

'It's nothing.' He then watched Penelope literally flee the room in haste. He sorted the tech out and headed back into the bull pen, he noticed 3 sets of beady eyes on him. 'Penelope had to rush off; she just wanted to change her work pattern.' He said blatantly confused and mulling over something. He saw Derek frown, this secrecy from Penelope had to be killing him, they were after all venturing into an intimate relationship, after sharing their most withheld secret with one another. It might have taken her to get shot and him to almost get blown up, a reckless boyfriend, a break up and nearly a year and half but they finally admitted their fears and love and the explosion and fallout of it all settled into something they both wanted but Penelope holding back might end things completely between them.

As soon as time for the work day ended, Derek didn't stay around he walked straight out, he needed to see one woman, one woman to answer his questions, he drove to Penelope's and walked up to her apartment door, he knocked and heard muffled talking.

The door opened and Penelope stared wide eyed. 'Gonna let me in baby girl?'

'Derek... what are you doing here?' She said and looked behind her. 'Hang on a minute.' She shut the door and several minutes later the door opened and Penelope stood out into the corridor, pulling the door too behind her.

'What the hells going on P? I thought we were an US, that we shared things and now you change your work schedule, leave without telling us in the afternoons, you aren't telling me something.' He saw the terrified look in her eyes, like she had just been caught out. 'If you don't want this then don't string me along because I want a serious relationship Pen, for the two of us, I love you, I told you I want to marry you because I'm in love with you so what's happening?

Just then the door opened, Derek looked for head height but saw nothing. 'Mommy, the buzzers gone off, I think cakes are ready.' Derek looked down and saw a smiley little girl, mixed skin tone much like his own, around the age of 8 maybe 9, definitely Penelope's daughter.

He stood shocked. 'Mommy?' He repeated and looked at Penelope, who stood with a range of emotions on her face, this was her secret.


	2. The Truth About It

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Honey why don't you go and finish that homework you got today and mommy will get the cakes out and when they're cool enough you can wash your hands and decorate.'

'And eat?'

'What else?' Penelope said with a huge idolising smile, she watched the little girl disappear into her apartment. 'Derek I didn't mean to keep this from you.'

'How does that work out?' He said angrily.

'Oh what so me telling you that I have a nearly 9 year old daughter would be a conversation starter yeah?' She said back. 'Oh yeah real easy to worm in.'

'I thought you could tell me things.'

'I can but this scared me, scared me that you'd run for the hills.'

'You think I'd do that to you?'

'Derek you've said countless times you didn't want kids but here I was with one already, I didn't want to lose my best friend.' She said sadly. 'If you don't want to know then... I don't mind you leaving.' Penelope didn't even give him eye contact. 'I know it was wrong of me to keep this from you and the others but I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the idea that I'm a single mom.'

'Where's her dad?'

'Can we save questions for another time please?'

Derek agreed. 'Come on I think you have some cakes to sort out.'

'Oh shit!' Penelope said and ran in just in time to save the cakes from possible cindering. 'At least this didn't go wrong.'

'What else has?'

'It's nothing.' Penelope batted back as her daughter came in and eyed up Derek. 'Honey I want you to meet someone very important to me.'

'More important than Uncle Andy?'

'A lot more important.' Penelope walked over and took the little girls hand. 'Rebecca I want you to meet my best friend Derek Morgan... Derek I'd like you to meet my little girl Rebecca.'

Derek knelt down. 'Hey there Rebecca... its nice to meet you.'

Rebecca didn't say anything she looked up at Penelope. 'He's nice mommy.' The two laughed.

'He is indeed sweetie.' Penelope replied. 'Have you done that homework?' She nodded. 'All of it?' Rebecca nodded again. 'Go and grab it and I'll check it over for you.'

'Okay mommy.' Rebecca replied and left the room, Penelope just grabbed a plate and started to layer it with cakes, Derek just looked over her, knowing there was more she was holding back.

'You're good with her.'

'I haven't been much of mom to her to for nearly 9 years I need to buck my ideas up.' Penelope answered and Derek picked the tone of voice up, all full of regret.

He stepped towards her and pulled her close. 'You know I love you right.'

'Derek...' She started and bit down on her lip.

'Pen... I love you and if that means Rebecca too then so be it.'

'We need to talk.' She said as the 9 year old entered and handed the homework to Penelope who put it on the counter top and then moved all the cake things to the table, the little girl just sat and started the process of decorating happily. Derek watched as Penelope looked over the homework and he saw her smile as she finished the last sum. 'Well honey from what I can see you've done it all right.' Penelope said, going to the girl kissing her head and then putting it in a pink flowery school bag. 'Derek do you want to stay for dinner?'

'If you'll have me.'

'What'd you think honey, shall we let Derek stay or not?'

'Can he stay? Please mommy.'

'The 9 year old has spoken handsome... its only pizza anyways, you two share the same favourite.'

'Oh really.'

'Yup.' Penelope said as she started to wash up the mess from baking. 'Becca you're going to school tomorrow.' Penelope said as she wiped up and watched her daughter.

'But mommy.'

'No buts'.'

'Just this one, but no one likes me.'

'Sugar you've only been there 2 weeks.'

'BUT nobody likes me!' Rebecca whined.

'You've got to give it chance.'

'I'm the new girl; no one wants to hang out with the new girl.'

'No one's given you a chance, just give them a week and soon you'll be one of them.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because before Derek came along no one gave me a chance.'

'And now?'

'I have 6 of the best people in my life.'

'The best?' Rebecca stopped decorating and looked at her mom in astonishment. 'Are you one of them?' She asked Derek.

Derek looked at Penelope. 'Yeah he is, he's the one that gave me a chance.'

'Okay mommy, I'll go to school tomorrow.'

'That's my girl.' Derek smiled as Penelope carried on and then decided to give her hand, not liking her to do it all on her own. They finished clearing up just as pizza arrived, the cakes were now decorated and now dinner started. Derek watched as Penelope picked at one of her pieces and then gave up and went to the loo, this sparked new worry in him but he needed to give her time to tell him. Penelope couldn't help but smile as she left the bathroom and heard talking between Derek and her little girl, and she wondered that maybe Derek would be a good dad after all he just needed to open up to the idea.

'Do you love my mommy?' Penelope stopped as she heard Rebecca ask.

'Yes... a lot.' Derek said almost instantaneously and Penelope couldn't help but smile and headed back into the room and took her seat.

'Everything okay baby girl?'

'Perfectly.' Penelope said and took a sip of her drink, before waiting for her daughter to finish the pizza off with Derek. When they were done she quickly whipped around and tidied up before being interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

'Hello... yes... okay thank you... no that's a good time... thank you.' Penelope put the phone down and clutched it in her hand for a couple of seconds, a couple of seconds too long, she then put it back and got back to tidying up.

'P what was that about?'

'It's nothing.' She dismissed like earlier.

'Hey princess why don't you go and wash your hands and your face and then come back out to me and mommy?'

'Okay Derek.' Rebecca said and jumped down from her chair and left while Derek went to Penelope.

'Let me in.'

'I'm scared to.' She answered her arms crossed, her eyes stuck on the cabinets in front of her.

'Penelope... come on, I'm in this for the long haul, I love you and have done for years. Who was on the phone?'

He ran a hand up her back and felt her take in a deep breath. 'It's a clinic.'

'A clinic? Are you okay?'

'Derek I'm pregnant.' She said and then she felt his hand drop from her back. 'I'm getting an abortion.'


	3. What I Want

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'B- but why?'

'Come on Derek... you're at the peak of your career, you're getting amazing offers, it's not the time for you to be tied down with a child.'

'Well why don't I get a say in this?'

'Why do you love me so much?' Penelope asked back in a whisper. 'What did I do to make you fall in love with me? I'm not on the radar of men like you but you come along and tell me you're in love with me. What's different?'

'I'm not like all those men... and why are you so wrapped up in looks?'

'Because people stare.'

'When?'

'Whenever we're out Derek, whenever you place your hand in mine or put your arm around me... people stare and people make comments.'

'Like what?'

'That we don't belong... that you must be with me for some reason, mostly I hear you're with me because I got pregnant and you're doing the right thing by sticking with me.' Penelope replied feeling the hurt again. 'People and society don't allow us to be together.'

'Pen! I don't care about them, I don't love them, I love you and us, all 4 of us are going to make it through this, as a family... so cancel that appointment, please.'

'Derek...'

'No... I will not let you take this opportunity from us, that baby is going to be a testimony of our love and if people don't like it then screw them, Pen I want this, I want you and we've gone through a hell of lot to get to where we are and we are not backing out of it.' He saw her shoulders jump as she sobbed and he pulled her into a close embrace. 'Hey baby girl, stop that.'

'Is mommy okay?' Rebecca asked worriedly as she watched the scene unravel.

Penelope straightened up and wiped her eyes before watching Derek go towards Rebecca and kneel in front of her. 'Tomorrow... after you finish school how about we introduce you to those special people in your mommy's life?'

'Really?!'

'Yeah.' Derek said and tapped her nose and looked at Penelope, his eyes prompting her to tell her daughter. 'Would you like that?'

'A lot!'

'Becca come here.' The little girl listened and walked with Penelope who picked her up and sat her on the counter top. 'What would you say to having a little brother or sister?' The little girl began to smile, and as Derek looked at her he realised it was just like looking at Penelope smile. 'Do you like the idea?'

'I love the idea mommy!' She said as she looked at from Penelope to Derek. 'Are you sure?'

'The doctor confirmed it all this morning sugar.'

'Who's the daddy? I want them to have a daddy.'

'I'm their daddy.' Derek stepped in at that point.

'Really?! You'll be a good daddy.'

'Thank you princess.' Derek said already feeling intrinsically pulled towards the little girl like he felt when he met Penelope. 'What would you say to us being a family?' He finally said those words, he wanted to move things up with Penelope for a while and now he had found the time out.

'But Uncle Andy said I'm not staying here! I can't be a part of it.'

'Hey sugar if you want to live with me and not uncle Andy then that's your choice, I've been trying to get you living with me for too long so I am not letting this opportunity go.'

'I want to live here with you mommy, I miss you.'

'I miss you too.' Penelope responded by hugging the little girl close and kissing her head before leaving it rested on her daughters head and looking at Derek and mouthing 'thank you' to him. 'Now princess, let me show you and Derek something.' Penelope left Derek to look over Rebecca as she grabbed her purse and pulled something out, she approached and felt nervous all of a sudden. 'Handsome that's your child.' She said handing over the scan photo. 'Coming up 2 months.'

'Ah this is amazing.' Derek said and as he looked at the photo he felt like his whole world was perfect. 'Princess there's your little brother or sister.' Derek said passing the picture to the little girl who was eagerly waiting her turn.

'They look like a peanut.'

'It won't always look like that honey.' Penelope quipped and felt like she was dreaming, she then looked at the time and realised it was coming up to 9, she hadn't realised so much time had passed. 'Honey I think its bath time and bed.' They saw Rebecca hesitate at the thought of bed leading to the next day which meant school.

'Princess you be you at school okay?' Rebecca looked at Derek. 'Being different is a good thing, don't change for no one okay?'

'Okay Derek.' She replied as Derek helped her off the counter. 'He's a keeper mommy.' She quipped and skipped towards the bathroom.

'Definitely your daughter.' Derek said as Penelope followed the little girl making her laugh, he heard the bath come on and the Penelope reappear and go into the bedroom grab some pyjamas and then come into view again.

'Handsome you don't need to stick around.'

'We need to talk.' She nodded and disappeared, he took a seat on the couch and saw that Penelope was looking for a new place to live, he stood and looked in the bedroom, he saw a pull out bed on the floor and made a decision there and then. 'Sweetheart, get into bed.' Penelope said from behind him he turned and Rebecca wrapped her arms around Derek's waist.

'Night night Derek.'

'Hang on princess.' He said and looked at Penelope. 'P, grab some clothes and the stuff you need I want you to stay at mine.'

'Derek we can't do that.'

'I have the room, Rebecca can have her own room and we can house hunt.' He picked up Rebecca. 'With a room for this little one.'

'Really?' Rebecca asked in astonishment. 'You mean it?'

'I do.' They looked at Penelope, who had to smile at the pair as they shared the same puppy dog eyed, put look.

'Well with faces like that how can a girl decline?'

'Exactly!' The pair said in unison before laughing together as Penelope watched on she felt like the pair had known each other years, not hours.

They spent the next 30 minutes packing things for a couple of days, plus Rebecca's school stuff and Penelope's work things and then headed for Derek's SUV.

'Ooh big car!' Rebecca commented as Penelope helped her in and buckled her in. 'Not like mommy's.'

'Well honey will you be okay with this car for a couple of days?' Penelope asked and watched as her daughter nodded excitedly. Derek then got in and looked at them.

'Ready?' They both just nodded and he started the engine and headed off.


	4. Emptying The Closet of Skeletons

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Say bye to Derek 'Becca.'

'See you later Princess.'

'Bye Derek!'

'I'll be right back.' Penelope said as she took the little girls hand and headed into the school, he watched her as she smiled and waved at other moms that were around. He then watched as another little girl joined them and her and Rebecca walked ahead of the two moms. Soon the four of them disappeared into the building and then the moms left minutes later.

Penelope walked straight him and then got in. 'Let's go hot stuff.'

'Everything okay?'

'Perfectly, seems my little girl made a friend on the merits of just being her.' Penelope said with a smile. 'You gave her a good teaching there handsome.'

'Only passing on the wise words from my mother.'

'Well your mother did good.' She said as she finally buckled up. 'Works calling.' She looked at him and hesitated before continuing. 'Thank You.' She said before darting her eye contact before letting it settle on his gaze. 'For this... I'm so sorry I never told you, that I was holding so much back.'

'Well its in the open now and I like saying it.' He saw her smile awkwardly. 'What's up P?'

'Its happening a little fast.'

'Well we'll slow down.'

'I just want to know that you've really thought about this, I mean really, really thought about this, not a spur of the moment because the last thing I want is for you to wake up one morning with a baby, and another man's child and regret every step.'

'I won't regret this.' He said as he put his hand on her leg and squeezed it reassuringly. 'I want this, more than anything, I want this.' He said and waited for her to look at him before continuing. 'Okay it stung that you felt you couldn't tell me but it proved to how much you loved me that you didn't tell me because you were scared how I'd be with you, how I'd react, no ones ever put me first in their life before baby but you have.' She looked at him and saw the truth; she then smiled a watery smile at him before releasing some tears. 'And we're going to go into work, and talk to Hotch and you're going to tell him about that amazing little girl that you have and our baby that's on the way.'

'I honestly don't know how it could have happened, we've always been safe.'

'Who cares... we've got a child on the way.' He said literally beaming. 'We made love because we love one another, there's no crime there, these things happen.' She nodded and he knew they had to get to work. 'When we get to work you go to your office, I'll go past Hotch's office and come down to you okay?'

'Sounds a plan.' She said as his words settled in. When they walked out of the elevator they separated and Penelope couldn't help but feel sick, a mix of a pregnancy and nerves. She told herself to breath but it didn't work so she had to make a detour to the bathroom. She flushed and stood there until the feeling left her, she opened the door to come into full view of Emily. 'Hey honey.'

'Everything okay?' Emily asked without a hello. 'We're all pretty worried.'

'Worried? You have nothing to be worried about.'

'Have you told Derek you're pregnant?'

'Pregnant?' Penelope snorted. 'I'm not pregnant, just ate something dodgy, I'll be fine after I take something for it.' She washed her hands and then rinsed her mouth out. 'I'll see you later Em.' She said as she left the room feeling nauseous again. When she walked to her office she saw Derek and Hotch and immediately the feeling of needing to be sick escalated. She smiled at them but it was evident her paled complexion didn't go entirely unnoticed.

'Morning Penelope.'

'Morning Sir.' He gave her a stern look. 'Hotch.'

'Better... Derek said we needed to talk, all three of us.' She nodded and unlocked her office before leading them in. They stood there, all thee of them, Penelope looking at both of them, the pair of them looking at her. 'Penelope, you can trust us.'

She nodded and looked at Derek. 'I'm just going to blurt this out.' She said and Hotch nodded before crossing his arms across his chest. 'I have a 9 year old daughter.' Hotch stood befallen, that wasn't in Penelope's file. 'I deleted it from my jacket, from me; she isn't on paper work that you would've seen.'

'Penelope...'

'I'm really sorry but I didn't realise how much I wanted her to be with me until after Battle.'

'Okay, so that's why you changed your work pattern?'

'Yes.'

'That was who you went to pick up yesterday?'

'Yes.' She said and she felt the sickness rise, she knew it wouldn't be over until she finished what was started. 'And I'm pregnant.'

'What are you doing about it?'

'She's keeping it.' Derek said as Penelope stood shell shocked at Hotch's reaction. He stepped in and put his arm around Penelope who started to cry at not getting a dressing down. 'I asked her to marry me just before the last case; she said no, I said I would wait.'

'And now?'

'I want a family with Penelope.' Derek said proudly.

'Penelope?'

They watched her burst into tears on them. 'Sorry... hormones, culmination of everything. I just couldn't get my head around being a single mom at last and Andy might not let me keep her, and the pregnancy, and then Derek finding out and making me realise all over again that he truly loves me and I really deeply love him.'

'Why is Andy not going to allow you to keep her?'

'Because I had no interest when she was born.'

'But that was then.' Hotch commented. 'Penelope any legal stuff you run by me.' Hotch said determined. 'Where is she now?'

'She's at school, we're going to get her, and bring her here to meet you all.'

'I'll send Rossi to talk to Strauss once we've met your little girl, our little secret until later.' Hotch said with an all knowing smirk as he left the room.

'Wow.' Penelope said as she blew out a breath as though a new person had taken over her, the nausea ridden from her body at last. She then turned to Derek and grabbed him before kissing his lips. When they pulled apart she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and the smile on his face told her she was blushing.

'What was that for?'

'I love you... I mean I really, really love you.'

'So you want this?'

'Well... I wasn't thinking straight, heck maybe I'm not right now but we've been trying to find a place for what? 3 months now?' He nodded. 'Maybe if we found a place, Andy would let me keep Rebecca.'

'No, you are keeping her.' Derek said determined. 'And she's going to be loved by our family and especially by her mom.' He saw Penelope begin to well up and he caught each and every tear. 'And she's going to be embraced into my family, by my mom and sisters, she's going to be one of the most loved kids out there.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks necessary baby girl...' Penelope then watched Derek get on one knee and pull a ring out, it was different from the last. 'Penelope Garcia, will you marry me? Make a family with me?'

'Oh God yes!' She said smiling, her heart and mind agreeing that she was doing the right thing. Derek stood and put the ring on her finger. 'Why a different ring?'

'Two reasons, I was toying with the idea of a different proposal so a different ring and this one screamed my baby girl more.'

'The last one did too.'

'Yeah but this one more.'

'You're a sloppy romantic at heart really aren't you?'

'Only when it involved you.' He winked at her. 'Now I want you to answer some questions for me.'

'About Rebecca?' Derek nodded. 'Her dad didn't want to know me when I said I was pregnant so Andy stepped up his game, I went to him, he helped me, but I was struggling with it, I honestly didn't want to be a mom just yet, let alone pregnant so he opted to bring her up for me, every chance I had I'd go to her, watch her, play with her, be her mom, he promised that when I was ready I could have her, be the mom to her that I had grown into, and then work took over and I saw more of her through pictures and videos, and spoke to her on the phone and via skype that I knew things has to change. Then Battle happened, and I realised that I needed to take her in my life, the moment I felt that bullet burn in my chest I knew life was too short, I had missed some of the most precious moments of her life and I refused to miss out on any more.' She breathed out. 'And now here I am... still me, one less skeleton for the others to find.'

'Is that closet completely empty for me?'

'100 percent.'


	5. Better To Show And Tell

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell had rang, and Rebecca ran down the steps to Penelope and Derek, to any onlooker they were a family, Rebecca passing as the pairs daughter, not just Penelope's. Derek picked her up in his arms before watching her beam with happiness.

'How was school princess?'

'I was me! I was liked for me! ' She said and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you Derek!'

'Anytime sweetheart.' Penelope stood to the side smiling at the exchange from the pair.

'Honey you ready to meet mommy and Derek's friends?'

'Family.' Derek corrected. 'Mine and mommy's family'

'I am yeah!' Rebecca replied excited and the three made their way to the car. Once in they made the short journey to the bureau, they parked and walked in, signing the little girl in as a visitor, everyone staring as they were going. The looks made Rebecca tighten her grip on Penelope's hand, and push against the leg of her mother as they walked, as they got into the elevator she looked up as Penelope looked down and she smiled and relaxed as Penelope rested a hand on her head to brush her hair out a bit.

'You okay baby?' She nodded silently and Penelope looked at Derek, the nerves now settling in as the realisation hit the little one. 'Honey you're going to come with me to my office until Derek comes down to us okay?' She nodded again as they left the elevator, Penelope picked the little girl out like she was used to now. 'What's up?'

'What if they don't like me?'

'Hey princess.' Derek said as he put a hand on her back. 'You're too much like your mom to not be loved by these guys.' The little girl smiled at him. 'So what you going to do?'

'Be me?' She said warily but smiled as Derek nodded before leaving the pair to go to Penelope's office. She looked in awe at all the objects and photo's. 'Why are there none of me?' She implored frowning.

'Because you're a surprise... but soon I can have all this stuff up honey.' She said as she opened one of her draws and Rebecca saw all things to do with her. 'You do know how much I love you right?' She said as the girl wanted a hug.

'I do mommy, and I love you too, and I want to stay here.' She answered as Penelope pulled her onto her lap.

'I'm going to fight for you to stay here.' Penelope answered her honestly. 'Want to see something?' The little girl nodded and Penelope showed her, her finger, the ring on it.

'You're going to marry Derek?'

'I am baby... are you okay with that?'

'Yes!' She replied and giggled as Penelope smiled even bigger and erupted in a tickling war with her daughter, they stopped as the door opened and Derek came in.

Derek had to smile at the pair of them, both looking like they were caught red handed. 'Hotch thought it might be best if he met Rebecca first and we all go down?'

'What you think honey?' Rebecca nodded and started to suck her thumb. 'Rebecca Garcia! Do not start sucking that thumb.' Penelope warned and she watched her daughter comply to her mother's orders, Derek laughed.

'Maybe I should use that tone of voice on you to get to listen next time baby girl?'

'Just let the boss man in.' Penelope said smirking.

'Boss man?' Rebecca said confused slightly at her mom's reference, she stared as Hotch walked in and he caught her eye line, his eyes looking slightly shocked.

Penelope stood putting the little girl on her feet as she went. 'Hotch this is my daughter... Rebecca I want you to meet Aaron.'

'Boss man mommy?'

'Yeah honey, he is the boss man.'

'But you can call me Uncle Aaron.' Hotch said as he pulled his suit trousers up and bent down to the little girl, he put his hand out to her and she took it. 'I hope you know looking so much like you mother will prove useful with your aunties.'

'I have more aunties?' Rebecca asked as she looked up at Penelope, her facial expressions astonished. 'Ones that aren't Linda and Marie.'

'That's right honey... these one's are mommy's special sisters.'

'How?'

'What you have to realise as these people are part of my life as another family, they go beyond Uncle Andy.' Penelope told her.

'And George?' Penelope nodded. 'And Carl?'

'And Joe.'

'Really?' She said looking at Derek who confirmed what her mom had just told her. 'What are they like?'

'How about we meet them princess?'

This time Penelope got down in front of the little girl, she placed her hand either side of her daughters head and Rebecca knew to listen to this. 'You be you, Derek told you to and it worked didn't it?' Rebecca nodded this time. 'Now you've just met Aaron, was it as bad as you thought?' She shook her head and smiled. 'Well its going to be like that with the others, trust me?'

'Like always mommy.' Penelope pushed a kiss to the little girl's forehead before standing up straight.

'Right lets go.' Penelope said with a happy smile, she put her hand out for her daughter to take and she took it willingly before leading the way out of the office with Hotch and Derek leaving the room behind them, locking it up.

They walked into the bullpen and Penelope noticed the conference room blinds were shut, the door slightly ajar. 'Honey, you go sit with Derek for the moment okay?'

Rebecca looked at Derek. 'Come on princess.' Derek said and encouraged her over; when they got to his desk he sat and pulled the little girl onto his lap.

'You can do this Penelope.' Hotch said placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm the worse one remember.'

'I actually think JJ and Emily are going to be.'

'Well I'm an ally now.'

'Thanks boss man.' She said as she pushed the door opened and entered the room that was well too known to them. She saw them all straighten up, Emily's face with a different look on it, she smiled at them. 'Guys...' She started and she felt Hotch move closer, that slight movement meaning the world of comfort to her. 'I hear you know I changed my work pattern?'

'Yeah.' They all said as they ganged together ready for the explanation.

'Okay don't get territorial on me, but...' She ran a hand over her head before blowing out a long breath. 'It's better if I show you.' She walked out and down the stairs and smiled at the sight, Rebecca telling Derek an animated story, Derek smiling at every word that was spoken. 'Hey you two sorry to interrupt.' She called out and Derek winked at her before helping the little girl off his desk where she now sat, she then ran to Penelope. 'Guys this is why I've changed my work pattern.'

'You have a kid?' Reid blurted out astonished.

'But I'm a grown up kid.' Rebecca said maturely before blushing at her confident behaviour and everyone laughed.

'That you are honey.'

'Guy's I want you to meet my 9 year old, back chatting, cheeky monkey of a daughter Rebecca.' She said with pride. 'Becca, I want you to meet Spencer, JJ, Emily and Dave.'

'Are they my aunties?' She implored as she looked at JJ and Emily.

'They are, they're your special aunties.' The two ladies then stepped forward and bent down.

'Hey Rebecca, I'm Emily.'

'And I'm JJ.'

They watched Rebecca look up at her mom, not knowing what to do. 'Honey, come here.' Rebecca took to Penelope's arm. 'You see each of these faces?'

'Yeah.'

'Remember them, because you will be seeing them every day.'

'But Uncle Andy.'

'Honey, you do not need to worry about Andy, that's mommy's worry.'

'And Derek's.' Derek added.

'And Uncle Aaron's.' Hotch finished.

'See we have it under control.'

'Promise?'

'Pinky promise.' Penelope and the team watched the little girl latched her little finger on with Penelope's. 'You get a say in where you live as well honey, not just Andy.'

'Well I want to stay with you mommy.' Penelope kissed her, a silent confirmation. 'Mommy I think you should share.'

'Rebecca!'

'What! They're family!'

'Share what?'

Derek stepped in this time. 'I've asked Penelope to marry me.'

'At last!' JJ said with a joint sigh of relief. 'Took you two long enough to date to do it.'

'Erm... I'm pregnant as well.' Penelope added and bit her lip.

'Yeah with a peanut!' Rebecca chucked in before going bashful again.

'Definitely your mother's daughter.' Hotch commented making them laugh.

'So we have a Morgan family in the makings do we?'

'I do believe we do.' Penelope said happily before putting her mommy's mode back on. 'How about dinner?'

'Good I'm starving!' Rebecca exclaimed making them laugh again whilst confirming Penelope's suspicions. 'Mommy! I forgot to tell you!'

'Tell me what?'

'I got 100% on that homework I did last night! It's in my bag with a sticker and everything!'

'Well honey I do believe that just earned you an extra special desert!'


	6. Doing Better Here

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope was sitting in the new house that she, Rebecca and Derek had moved into only a week earlier, it had been nearly 5 weeks since the initial meetings of Rebecca and Derek and she loved to watch their relationship grow but now the crunch time came. Andy was coming by to talk about the matter of custody.

The plan was to put across that life was perfect, that Rebecca was thriving but she knew Andy wouldn't care, he had told her that he wanted the little girl back in California with him and his wife.

She looked at the clock, she had just over 3 hours before school was out for the week and now only minutes until Andy turned up, the team were still away so she was in on it alone. She ran a hand over her stomach to feel the life inside her, as though to get the courage to answer the door as the bell rang out. She opened it and with a smile she let her brother in.

'Nice place Pen.' He commented as he looked around critically.

'Thanks we think so.' She said happily, yet her tone of voice did not deter from her terror of losing her little girl. 'Andy, you can't take her now.'

'Why not?'

'I'm her mother.'

'That didn't seem the case when you flittered in and out of her life as you so pleased.'

'But that was then, this is now, this is me, I'm ready to make my family.'

'She's a 9 year old girl Penny, she needs stability.'

'And she'll get that here, with me and Derek and her little brother or sister.'

'You're pregnant?'

'And getting married in 2 months, I can do this, I want my family.'

'Pen you're family has been with her for 9 years but you didn't care.'

'Andy...'

'No Pen... she can go back to her school in California, her rooms still how she left it.'

'Let me show you something.' Penelope said and left the room, Andy followed her throughout the house, taking note of the multiple pictures up and around, most with Rebecca in, he was then taken into a room, pink, Rebecca's favourite colour, flowers everywhere, ones he didn't seem to recognise. 'Doesn't this show she's settled in?'

'You haven't even got her favourite flower in here.'

'They're all around.'

'There are no poppies.'

'She's never liked poppies Andy, that was Marie... Becca loves Daisies and Gerbera's... they're colourful, vibrant, bright... sums her up.' Andy looked at her shocked. '9 years with you and you don't know that?'

'She never told me.'

'Did you ever ask?' He shook his head in an answer. 'She has a life here now Andy.'

'What about her life in California?' He asked as he left the room and headed back to the dining room. 'I've got paper work that needs signing.'

'Paper work?' She asked as she went down the stairs.

'Me and Marie are going for full custody.'

'Whoa! No you aren't.' Penelope ground out angrily.

'Our lawyers said we can get full custody.'

'If I sign to remove my parental rights... which I am not doing.' She said as she read the forms he had passed her way.

'Penny...'

'Don't Penny me!' Penelope snapped then. 'How dare you Andy! How is that fair on Rebecca?' The tears spilt as the anger bubbled. 'I cannot believe you would try this and... and think I would just do it willingly.'

'It's a plausible easy route.'

'For who?'

'For us all.'

'No its not! I am not signing those, I am not signing anything. I want my little girl here with me, with her mother.'

'I think its best to let the courts decide.'

'No! There is no need for courts... its a simple black and white case, she's my daughter...'

'Who has lived with me since birth.'

'Who saw her mother every month while she straightened her life out.' The row exploded then. 'She is not going with you! She's settled into life here, she's adjusted, want to see the proof? Well look on the fridge, look at her report cards.' Penelope said as she ripped the pieces of paper off from their places on the large fridge. 'Does that tell you something? All A's Andy, all fucking A's.' She then left and grabbed anything that proved Rebecca's life in their family fold in Quantico. 'Look at her Andy, she's happy, she's smiling because she's loved and living with her mom.' Andy refused to look down at the photos. 'Look at them Andy!' He shook his head and Penelope put a piece of paper down. 'Look at that then.' She said, not hearing the door open in her rage. 'See that? You're not in it! She did that last night... that's me, her, Derek and Clooney, her family.' The tears were clearly streaking Penelope's face now.

'What's happening here?' Derek said taking note instantly at the state of his fiancée, the man sitting down, and the yelling he heard from Penelope, the normally passive and docile one of the bunch.

'Andy look at it!' Penelope said ignoring Derek. 'She's happy here.'

'Pen just sign the papers and it'll be over.'

'What papers?' Derek said stepping in and taking Penelope in his arms as she began to sob. 'What are you trying Andy?' Derek asked, he had met Andy once and now seeing him for a second time he saw what was going on.

'Penelope if you don't sign it, we'll get a court date.'

'A court date for what?' Hotch asked as he entered, him and the others were outside, waiting for Derek so they could get back to the bureau and knuckle down with the paperwork, soon they all streamed in.

'He wants me to sign over parental rights.' Penelope said trying to calm herself.

'Can I see the paper work?' Hotch said approaching the man at the table.

'It's private and confidential.'

'Well I'm Penelope's attorney and she does nothing without my say so.' Andy quickly passed over the paper work with a smirk; a lawyer had to agree with him. 'I don't quite see your grounds here... Penelope has proven within the last 2 months nearly that she is capable of mothering Rebecca, you looking after Rebecca was not legit, there was no paperwork confirming it, nor were there lawyers involved for consults.'

'She wasted nine years... I'm going to get a court date.'

'You do that, but I want to see Rebecca's newest report cards and medical record.'

'For what?'

'That doesn't matter to you... like you said, let's get a court date.' Andy looked at him with complete disbelief. 'Now the matter with these forms.' He showed Andy as he ripped them up and handed them back. 'You won't be getting parental rights of Rebecca.' He looked at Penelope and back again. 'Now if that doesn't show a distressed mother you'll be sadly mistaken, but I think you should leave.'

'Fine...' Andy gave in as he looked at Penelope as she sobbed silently, the fear scrawled over her. 'I'll send you the rest of Rebecca's things. I didn't realise how much she wanted here.'

'No... we'll come and get them and you didn't give me the chance to prove it.'

Andy nodded. 'With a report like that now, we would've had things piling against us.'

'Like?' Hotch asked intrigued.

'She never got higher than C's in California, she never drew like that either, she's got a skill.' He looked at his watch. 'Can I at least see her?'

'Come by tonight.' Hotch said literally taking his current role seriously. 'No private visits.'

'Is this how its going to be?'

'Afraid so.' Andy then left the gang gathered, the attention shifting from Andy and Hotch's confrontation to Penelope. 'Penelope, I told you we would handle it.' She nodded. 'I looked her school reports up, and her medical record and I've spoken to a few people as well.'

'Oh?'

'Everything's in your favour.'

'But I abandoned her.'

'Taking into account your past, let's say it's all in your favour and you've proven stability for Rebecca, he wouldn't have won that. Plus you and Derek are more financially stable and environmentally stable for her.'

Derek felt Penelope sigh as Hotch finished speaking. 'Come on baby girl, I think there's ice cream with your name on it.' Penelope smirked at Derek as she relaxed and the anger washed away and the fear of imminently losing her daughter evaporated. 'We'll get 'Becca en route, tell the school we have a family emergency, we have many things to tell her after all, things that can't wait. What's a little white lie going to hurt eh?'

'She really going to be permanently staying here?'

'Yeah she is and going to Chicago next week with me and you.'


	7. Like Your Mother

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'You sound just like your mother when you say that princess.' Derek said as Penelope strapped Rebecca in.

'But what if she doesn't like me?' Rebecca restated, making Derek think back to when Penelope first met his family.

'Is this the same little girl that said this about auntie Em and JJ??' Penelope quizzed. 'And is this the same little girl that now has auntie Em and JJ wrapped tightly round her little finger.'

'Not true!' Rebecca protested.

'So it wasn't you that beat them down to get her that teddy she saw the other day?'

'Or the doll's house.' Derek added.

'They didn't help with holding me back from wanting it though!' Penelope and Derek laughed as she proved a point.

'She's right.' A voice said from behind them. 'Emily and JJ do not hold back on the doting aunt's stance of things.'

'Hotch why aren't you at work?'

'Because I'm driving you to the airport.'

'But we're driving not flying.'

'Not anymore.' He said handing over 3 tickets for them. 'This is quicker... I heard through the grapevine that you haven't told Fran everything.'

'Well we thought showing and telling would be better together.'

Penelope shut the door to the SUV where Rebecca was now strapped in and walked around. 'Boss man you didn't need to.'

'I know I didn't but 'Becca deserves to be shared.'

'You're a good man Charlie Brown.'

'I'll be even better once I get you all to the airport so hand over the keys Morgan and get in.' Derek handed the keys over to Hotch and got into the front passenger seat whilst Penelope got into the back with Rebecca, the journey was completed in its usual manner of banter and laughter and soon Hotch was waving goodbye after receiving a fierce hug off Rebecca. When they disappeared completely he turned and headed back to work.

Hours later when they touched down in Chicago, Penelope was beyond nervous and Rebecca was picking up the vibes enormously.

'Mommy.' She said as they waited for their bags. 'It'll be okay.'

'I know sweetheart.'

'Then what's the problem?'

Penelope bent down in front of her daughter. 'It's just Grandma Fran doesn't know I'm pregnant yet.'

'But if she's love you won't she be happy?'

'Yeah honey she will be.'

'Then there isn't a problem.'

'Couldn't have put it better myself princess.' Derek said as he looked at them, Penelope stood up and looked at him. 'You'll be fine baby.'

'I know I just don't think the nausea will be.' Penelope excused herself and entered the toilets; she disappeared into a cubicle and then left feeling better several minutes later, thankful for emptiness.

'You okay Pen?'

'Let's say having a baby isn't all it's cracked up to be.'

'But it'll be worth it in...' They watched Rebecca count on her fingers. '6 months.' She replied excitedly. 'Do I get third hugs?'

'I do believe you do.' Penelope said happily and then she looked at Derek. 'Is it wrong to be worried about that day?'

'Not at all P.' Derek said as he kissed her temple before grabbing their final piece of luggage. 'I do believe that is everything.' He said and they made the small distance to the taxi rank.

'Why isn't your mom picking us up?'

'I haven't told her I'm here, that any of us are here.'

'Derek!' Penelope said shocked.

'I wanted this to be a surprise.' He replied innocently, and he saw her smile slightly.

'Handsome, you've hardly spoken to her in the last 2 months.'

'Well even more for the surprise then.' Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. 'What's so funny eh?' He said sarcastically.

'Why did you keep us a surprise Derek?' Rebecca asked genuinely intrigued.

'Because my mom loves your mom like her own daughter and she is going to love you just as much.'

'You think so?' She asked unsure.

'I know so.' He said as they got a cab as soon as they got outside, they got in and started the journey to the house, when they got there was a car in the drive and knew full well that Fran was in, Penelope stood looking at the house she had come to know and love too well and then breathed in as they made the short distance up the pathway. Derek knocked, squeezed Penelope's hand who in turn squeezed Rebecca's hand reassuringly. The door opened and Fran just stared before smiling.

'Well what do I have here?'

'Hey ma!' Derek said as the woman stepped out and embraced a hug from her son.

'You look good.'

'I have the best now mom of course I look good!' He watched as Penelope accepted a hug, never letting go of Rebecca's hand.

'Fran I want you to meet someone.' Penelope implored as they withdrew the hug.

'Oh?' Fran asked as she looked at the little girl, she did a double take before smiling. 'And who's this little gorgeous girl then.'

Rebecca looked at Penelope. 'Go on honey.'

'I'm Rebecca.' She said shyly.

'Fran this is my 9 year old daughter.'

'Nearly 9 mommy nearly mommy.'

'Okay my nearly 9 year old daughter.'

'Oh Penelope why didn't you tell me?' She said after introducing herself to the little girl.

'Ma, we wanted to surprise you.' Derek stepped in to take precedence. 'There's more can we come in, its been a long day.' He pushed as he had watched both Penelope and Rebecca begin to tire.

'Of course come on... I don't have anything ready for you guys.'

'No worries ma, we'll sort it out.' They carried the bags in and got comfortable, Derek sat on one of the armchairs while Penelope allowed Rebecca to snuggle into her side, a sight Derek loved to see, Fran took the free armchair and readied herself.

'Mom, I've asked Pen to marry me.' Fran began to smile but held back from allowing it to reach her ears. 'She said yes.' Derek said with a proud smile but didn't miss Penelope smiling as he said it, the smile that told him she was all in.

'Oh you two make me so happy!' Fran said but saw some hesitation. 'What else?' She asked and smirked as Rebecca looked at her wide eyed.

'I'm pregnant.' Penelope replied, and swallowed. '3 months pregnant.'

'You know how to make a mother proud.' Fran answered not knowing what else to say at the news. 'I'm glad you kept this, I would've come to Quantico had you delivered it over the phone... when you going to tell your sisters?'

'Well you reckon you could get them round here together?'

'I could, Sarah's picking Des up from work today so she'll pop in as well.' Fran said and then looked at Rebecca. 'Right now would you like something to drink honey?'

'Yes please Mrs Morgan.'

Fran laughed. 'Honey you can call me grandma if you like.' Penelope and Derek smiled but worried when they saw Rebecca's eyes well.

'Honey come here.' Penelope said pulling the little girl onto her lap, having a pair of 9 year old arms flung around her neck. 'What's wrong sweetheart?'

'I've never had a grandma, everyone else does.'

'Oh baby... you do have grandparent's just extra special ones.' She separated their bodies and wiped away some tears. 'Fran is family; she's an extra special part of our family.'

'Like the others?' Rebecca sniffed as she kept her mom's eye contact.

'Yeah honey like the others. Now you going to show mommy that big grin that she loves so much?' Penelope smiled as her little girl smiled. 'That's the one...' She said as she kissed her forehead and turned her. 'Now although Fran will be here in Chicago...'

'Now I know you're around I've got to come along and see you.' Fran added with a smile.

'Well I'm sure she won't mind being a Grandma figure to you.' Penelope looked up apologetically for putting Fran in such a position.

'Not a grandma figure, I am your grandma.' Fran continued with an honest smile. 'You and your mom are a part of Derek, which ultimately means you are part of me.'

'Really?' Rebecca sniffed.

'Really really.'

'Which means princess that you have 2 more aunties to meet.'

'Are they as cool as Em and JJ?'

'Just as cool yes!' Derek confirmed with a wink. 'You are more like you're mother than you know.'

'Really?'

'Oh yes!'


	8. What's Your's Is Ours

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Honey if you want to sleep you can sleep.'

'What about you mommy?'

'I'm okay for the moment.' Penelope said with a smile, she looked up to see Derek enter the room with a grin.

'Des and Sarah are on their way right now.' Fran said as she came down the stairs. 'I saw Sarah's car turn into the road.'

'How we going to do this?' Penelope asked as she stood up, leaving Rebecca on the couch.

'Just let them walk in, surprise them.'

'Are you sure they're going to like me?' Rebecca asked quietly.

'Rebecca! Why would these 2 be different from the others?'

'The kids at my school are, they either love me or hate me.'

'Not with family.' Penelope said as she picked the little girl up again, they then heard the key slide into the door and a full blown chat could be heard. Penelope put Rebecca down and Derek moved towards the door. Both girls entered and froze, their smiles dropping from their faces in shock before they grew again.

'Derek?' They said together. 'Penelope?' They said together again. 'Mom?' They asked as their attention shifted from all three adults and then to the little girl huddling close to Penelope's side.

'Guys, me and Penelope came here to tell you guys some things.'

'Oh really and what might they be?' Sarah asked cocking her eyebrow exactly how Derek did; they heard a slight giggle and the attention lay on Rebecca again.

'What's up princess?' Derek asked.

'She does what you do with your eyebrows.' They all laughed together.

'Princess I want you to meet Sarah.' Derek put his hand out for Rebecca to take after hesitate, Penelope pushed her encouragingly. 'Sarah I want you to meet Pen's little girl Rebecca.'

'Pen's?'

'I'll explain later.' Penelope said smiling.

'Hey there Rebecca, I'll let you in on a little secret, shall I?' Rebecca nodded. 'I taught Derek how to do that with his eyebrow.'

'Its cool, will you teach me?'

'Oh honey you can already do it without practice!' Penelope said pointedly making everyone laugh, they all laughed more as Rebecca shot Penelope a look.

'Nu uh mama.'

'Oh yeah don't start the mama treatment on me missy, you're a pro at shooting looks.' Penelope said almost proudly, making Rebecca giggle. 'Something you get from your grandma that is.'

'Really?' She asked amazed and Penelope nodded and her smile grew.

'Come on honey, you've got one more person to meet.' Penelope said stepping in. 'Rebecca meet Desiree.'

'Des-i-ree?'

'That's right.'

'Des meet Rebecca.'

'Hey there Rebecca.'

'You can call me Becca or Becky or Bex if you like.' Rebecca said.

'Count your blessings there; she never tells anyone that, everyone's had to earn their right.'

Desiree smiled and opened her arms to welcome with a hug. 'And why weren't we made known to this little gem eh?'

'I lived with my Uncle Andy, I've never been to mommy's home but Uncle Andy needed to prove to mommy that she is a good mommy, so he moved me in with her but tried to take me back but mommy fought.'

'And did mommy win?'

'She did yes!'

'Well that's all good then isn't it?'

'It really is! I love it, I love her, I love Derek.' Rebecca rambled, like her and Desiree were in their own little world, no one had realised until the conversation had stopped that Penelope was no longer in the room. 'Where's mommy gone?' Rebecca asked panicked.

'Hang on princess, you stay here with Sarah and Des and me and Grandma will try and find them.' Sarah cocked her eyebrow again with questions but nodded as Derek's face said he would explain later and she knew he would.

He walked to where he thought first and wasn't disappointed to see Penelope out in the back garden. He opened the back door and only allowed the sound of the click to sound out, she looked at him, offered a sad smile and turned back.

'Everything okay out here?'

'Yeah.'

Derek put his arm around her and felt her sigh. 'Talk.' Was all he said, nothing more was needed.

'Why does she love me so much?'

'Because you're her mom.'

'Who abandon her, I missed out on her first word, her first step, all because I was messed up.' Penelope answered before sucking in a breath to continue. 'Why did my life have to go like that on me? Why couldn't I have sucked up reality and realised that I had this precious little thing that was all mine?'

'What was the first thing you thought when you saw her?'

'How tiny and fragile she was, how beautiful she was, how delicate she was.'

'Well you loved her... and when you look at her now?'

'I can't believe how she is, she's intelligent, she's funny, she can hold herself, she's gorgeous, she's polite, and she's still mine but I feel like I'm a hypocrite to call her mine.'

'Why?'

'I didn't contribute to any of that.'

'It's all in the genes P... she didn't get her intelligence from Andy, she didn't get her wit from Andy, she obviously didn't learn her manners and politeness off Andy and she sure as hell didn't learn her independency through him. They're all qualities you have, the qualities I love, and I love it that she is so like you, that she keeps me on my toes like you do.' He pulled her close. 'Now I think you have everything sorted out now, yeah?'

'Yup.'

'Now do I get that smile I like so much?'

Penelope smiled and looked at him. 'Why and how do you know how to sort me out all the time?'

'Because I love you, I know the workings of that pretty mind of yours and I know that this a new start for everyone, for us, as a family, now I think I have sisters that need to be told some new, eh?'

'Family... I love the sound of that.' Derek answered her by pushing a kiss to her temple and taking her hand in his, walking back into the house to find Rebecca midst another animated chat about school. 'Seems someone's settled in.'

'She's got her mother's talkative gene.'

'Luckily she's hasn't got her mother's foot in mouth gene yet.'

'Foot in mouth mommy? Why would I do that?'

'One day honey you'll understand that.' Penelope batted away and turned seriously, Fran noticing what the time was stood.

'Come on Rebecca, let's go and get drinks.'

'Is mommy going to tell them she's pregnant yet?' Derek burst into a beam of a smile, followed by Penelope and Fran.

'Pregnant!' Both of them exclaimed together jumping and eloping Penelope in a hug.

'Penelope! Why didn't you tell us?'

'Because Rebecca got in first.'

Both of them laughed. 'How far?'

'3 months.'

'Does this mean?'

'Yes your brother is having a child with the woman he loves, a woman he is marrying in 2 months.' Derek said pulling Penelope close to him.

'2 months! Why were we not notified?'

'Because we wanted this done face to face, not over the phone or on skype or emails, but with you here so we could give to you as a whole not in parts.'

'So we've got another niece or nephew on the way?'

'Another one?' Rebecca questioned.

'Yes honey, you're our niece.' Desiree said with a huge smile. 'What is Penelope and Derek's is the Morgan women's too.'

'Is that true?' She asked unsure.

'Of course!' Both the sisters said together.


	9. Not Enough Has Always Been Enough

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Ready sweetness?' Derek asked as he approached Penelope, smiling ear to ear.

'Mommy!' Rebecca said charging into the room like a miniature colourful whirlwind. 'Mommy!'

'What is it honey?'

'Auntie Desi said there's going to be a Ferris Wheel... is that true?'

'Well I guess so honey, wouldn't be much of a funfair without one now would it be?'

Rebecca shook her head and smiled. 'Can we go on together?'

'Of course baby.' Penelope said back and straightened up to look into Derek's worried face. 'I'm fine.'

'Yeah that's why you look like you've hardly slept.'

'Pregnancy handsome, takes its toll every now and again.'

'And now you're not at work, the drives gone, so Pen's experiencing everything together now.' Fran said taking into account the lack of need for drive and motivation. 'This is time to rest up.'

'See mother knows best handsome.'

'I worry.'

'I know you do, and me and bubba love you for it.'

He smiled at her. 'You and bubba, I like it.'

'You better had, you murmured in your sleep last night.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, you were running your hand over my stomach, you asked if I was okay and I said yeah and you went 'what about bubba?' I said we were fine.'

Derek smiled. 'Well then let's get you and bubba out to have some fun with Becca and the child in the house.'

Penelope sighed. 'I can't believe we go back tomorrow.'

'It's been a good 4 days, its done everyone the world of good and there's no telling when these 3 are going to be on our doorstep now.' Derek said as he took Penelope's hand and headed for the door, Penelope her agreement known before they stopped. 'Come on! We're off!' He shouted out and they heard the giggles of Rebecca. 'Squirt you're slowing us down!'

'Me and Bex are having some auntie niece time.'

'Well have it outside at the funfair.'

'Aw did big bro not like to be kept hanging?'

'No he didn't!' Derek said sarcastically. 'Plus you were keeping a yummy mummy waiting.' Penelope burst into laughter at that point.

'Sorry handsome, but that's quite the reference and description I am feeling like right now.'

'Mommmmmy! You look pretty-ful.' Rebecca said truthful. 'I was told to never lie so I never do it.'

'Thank you honey, mommy appreciates it.'

'That's good... now come on!' Rebecca said opening the door and yanking Derek and Penelope to Desiree's car.

'Eager child!' Fran said as she locked the house up. 'Eager, eager child!'

'You love it ma!'

'Oh that I do!' Fran said smiling. 'Reminds me of my son at that age.'

'Really?' Rebecca asked as she looked astounded, things piling up as she seemed to be like Derek more and more.

'That is cherub.'

'I won't be like Derek forever though.'

'No you won't.'

'I don't want to fight baddies, I want to save goodies!'

'Good because you'd give your mother a heart attack.' Penelope shot Derek a look. 'Eh handsome?'

'Me?' He asked innocently, as he opened the door and helped Penelope in, Penelope just laughed at him. 'Come on princess in you get, the fair waits for no one!'

'Does to!'

'Does not!'

'Does! What about me?'

'Well maybe you could be the exception.' He said as he strapped her in and got in himself. The engine started and the excited banter started up as they drew closer to their destination, mostly from Rebecca but the others joining in too, just keep up with her the best they could.

They had been there 3 hours when Fran and Penelope found themselves on a bench alone, drinking and chatting as Desiree and Derek took Rebecca off.

'So... she seems settled with you and Derek?'

'She is.' Penelope smiled but even she failed to hide things from Fran.

'What's up Penelope? You've been a little off the last couple of days.'

'Reassessment I guess.' Penelope said instantaneously and like the effect Derek had she knew not to stop there when conversations were with Fran. 'I thought once Derek knew that I had a child and that I was pregnant he'd run and then I would've know I had stepped the boundaries of our friendship but he took it in his stride and vowed to be there for me and Rebecca and he hasn't let me down.'

'When my son knows the right thing to do he goes for it, although he took too long to get with you dear.'

Penelope smiled. 'I seriously doubted him, he has said time and time again he never wanted children and I was ready to get rid of this baby so that I could keep him.'

'You love too much.'

'I feel I don't love him enough at times.'

'And why would that be?'

'I don't know exactly, at times I guess I feel like someone else could give him so much more.'

Fran put her hands on Penelope's and smiled. 'I'm going to say this once and only once so you listen up young lady. You hear?' Penelope nodded. 'You give my son more than you know, more than you realise, you respond to him before he knows something's up. You fulfil him, his different since you, smiles more, lets in me, cares so much more, laughs happily. You've made a happy man.'

'You think so?'

'I know so... you'd have made his dad proud.'

'I wish so much that he could have his dad.'

'I know Derek wishes for you to have your parents so much too.'

'I guess we don't get the things we want all the time.'

'You're right you don't but you do have a mom here that loves you whole heartedly.'

'And I love you for how you've taken me in.'

'I love you Penelope, you're one of us now, remember that.'

'I will.'

'Mommy!' Came a voice from behind Penelope, Fran smiled as Penelope's features changed and she grew an idolised smile as she turned. 'Mommy!'

'What's up honey?'

'It's getting late can we go on the Ferris Wheel now?'

'Well....' Penelope debated teasingly.

'Please mommy!! Please!'

'She's been a good girl.'

'Come on then baby.'

'Yay!'

'We'll come along, and then when you get off we can go grab dinner.'

'Sounds a plan.' Penelope said, taking her daughters hand and being lead away. Derek watched the pair, Rebecca giggling at her mom, Desiree and Fran smiling at what life had become.

'She loves you son.'

'Ma!' Derek said shocked.

'What? She does. Some might say too much at times.'

'Well then I must love her too much to.'

'You can never love a woman too much.'

'You're right. I don't love her enough.'

Fran chuckled earning looks of her children before she walked towards Ferris Wheel, the pair walking behind her, trying to get the joke out of their mom, who wouldn't bunch. She was going to lap up Derek and Penelope's question of not loving one another enough, from her viewpoint they loved each other mind, body and soul.


	10. Wedding Day Fun

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

As she allowed the dress to float down to floor she looked up at JJ and Emily and smiled. 'Well?' She asked expectantly.

'You're gorgeous Pen.' Emily said and she watched Penelope's cheeks shade a rose pink colour.

'You'll blow him out of the water with that dress.' JJ gushed and Penelope's cheeks flushed a deeper colour.

'You think so? I mean it's not too much or not me?'

'It's Penelope Garcia perfected, Derek will not be able to keep himself from you.' JJ replied happily as she closed the gap to fiddle with the trim. 'It's really you.'

Penelope turned back to the mirror, the dress fitting her curves in perfection, slimming her down perfectly, covering the baby bump enough.

'Mommy! Mommy!' Came a voice as the door flung open. 'Uncle Aaron's coming to see you! '

'Where have you been 'Becca?'

'I was with Grandma Fran and then with Derek but Grandma needed to fix Derek's tie because he wasn't focusing right.' Rebecca answered making the women laugh. 'So Grandma sent me here and then Uncle Aaron said he was going to come up to check things and I quote 'make sure things are running smoothing.' Rebecca said putting on a voice as she quoted Hotch.

The knock rang out and all three women welcome in Hotch. He walked in chuckling. 'How do you know I wasn't Derek?'

'Well...' Penelope said standing, ignoring Hotch as he mouth gawped slightly. 'Firstly, if Derek got out of his 'holding cell' to get here, he would be murdered by not only you, but multiple other people. Secondly, you have a distinctive knock boss man.' She said after she had approached him and sorted his tie. 'And thirdly, my little one there let us in on the who's coming down to this room secret.'

'Rebecca!' Hotch said playfully putting his hand on his hips.

'Uncle Aaron!' She mocked as she copied him.

'Come on you Grandma Fran wants to come down and we need to get you and Jack ready.' Hotch said and put his hand out, he then looked at Penelope. 'You look beautiful Penelope, true to form, now you have 10 minutes max to make yourself complete for the most agitated Morgan I've ever seen.' She nodded. 'Come on Becca.'

'I'm coming!' She said but halted and looked at her mom. 'You looked lovely mommy, Derek will love it, just you should show that bump off more, I want my brother or sister on show.' The pair then left the women laughing, JJ already jumping on the ball to show the bump off more so than it was, Penelope slapping her hands away.

'This is as far as this babies getting.'

'Oh!'

'You can oh all you like but I like it like this, you can see it's there but it isn't.'

'It looks perfect.' Fran said from the door as she looked over the three ladies as they stood in front of the mirror. 'You look perfect.'

'You think? It's not too much?'

'It's perfect.' Fran reiterated again as she stepped closer, letting Desiree and Sarah follow in with her.

'Wow!' Desiree said as she looked on. 'You know that's one hell of an impression you'll be making Pen.'

'I need to make the right impressions.'

'You've made them already.' Sarah added as she looked at the dress. 'Derek hasn't even seen you yet and he has been so unfocused it's unbelievable.'

'I bet.'

'Penelope I had to do his tie, that I haven't done since his father's funeral.' Fran then picked the bouquet of flowers up, along with the lone white flower and handed Penelope the bouquet before threading the flower into her hair to complete that. 'Now I'd say we have a man waiting for you.'

'Other than Hotch?'

'Okay you have two men waiting for you.' Fran corrected, and stepped into action. 'Now I think we need to go.'

'Ma! It's Pen's wedding...'

'I know that but I, also, know that Penelope wants nothing more than to get to Derek.'

Penelope straightened up and began to agree but then placed a hand on her stomach and gasped. 'Penelope!' Sarah, JJ and Emily said together as they swarmed.

'What's wrong?' Fran asked worried, placing a hand on Penelope's arm, she saw Penelope smiling. 'Penelope...'

'The babies moving.' She said as she grabbed Fran's hand to feel, then the others joined in and felt the life in Penelope and everyone started to beam.

'Has Derek felt this?'

'Yeah... quite a few times, it just catches me off guard a lot.'

'Obviously! You scared us.' Sarah said with firm agreement from everyone.

'Sorry.' She said and straightened up again as the hands left her stomach, she left her hand on her stomach. 'Let's get this show on the road then!' Penelope said and they cheered before opening the door, only to slam it.

'Derek's just coming down!'

'I thought he was supposed to be on the other side?'

'Let me check.' Emily said stepping out, slipping through the smallest gap she could make to keep Penelope concealed. 'Erm... guys... what's happening?'

'Flood... we couldn't use our stairs so had to use this way.'

'Oh right.' Emily said leaning against the door.

'So she's in there is she?' Derek asked hoping he'd get a sneak peak.

'Oh she is and she looks ready to woo.' Emily commented, a smile twisting her lips. 'But you aren't seeing until you're at that alter.'

'Oh Em!'

'Oh Derek!' Emily retorted standing her ground. 'Your fiancée just scared us all half to death.'

'Why? What's wrong?' He said panicking.

'The baby moved, caught her off guard.' She saw Derek smile larger. 'Now go! We're ready and waiting!'

'We're going.' And like that she watched them move on, walk away, disappear and she held her breath and counted to ten before looking up to see Hotch. 'Ready?' He nodded and she flung the door open. 'Let's go!'

'Someone's eager...'

'That's because you have a man that just tried to look in the room! '

'Never!'

'Come on Penelope.' Hotch said dispersing the situation; he grabbed her hand in his. 'Let's make you Mrs Morgan.' He told her as they drew closer to the doors of the church. Fran rushed past and took her place at the front of the room, as everyone sorted their order out. Then the door opened and Rebecca and Jack stepped out together, separating into the two different directions, then Emily stepped out, followed closely by Desiree and then JJ, and lastly Hotch and Penelope stepped out.

Derek felt his breath hitch as he saw her, dressed to perfection, he saw her look at him and he knew at that moment this was right, everything that had happened had happened for a reason, just like Penelope always said and right then his everything was in that room.

He heard Hotch hand Penelope over, a kiss on the check and then she was there, in front of him, looking at him with the smile he loved. They both looked at one another for the most part, their eye contact holding strong like it always did. Then the golden words were spoken and they were declared the new husband and wife and now Penelope held the last name that rang right in ears, Penelope Morgan.

They then took their first steps together as husband and wife, Rebecca taking Penelope's side as they walked up the aisle together, life together was officially starting, it was all up from here.


	11. Separation And Stress

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Mommy!' Rebecca said as she ran through the house, Penelope stood at her and Derek's bedroom door, hands on her hips, hairbrush in one hand, hair bands in the other, she smirked as she heard Rebecca thump up the stairs hastily. 'Mommy!!'

'What's up honey?' Penelope answered when Rebecca came into view, she then lifted her hands up and Rebecca smiled.

'You knew?'

'I always know!' Penelope said joking. 'Come on in here and mommy will sort your hair so we can get you off on that trip.'

'Are you going to miss me mommy?' Rebecca asked as she approached.

'Of course I am baby why wouldn't I?'

'I don't know.'

'This place will be too quiet.' Penelope said as Rebecca sat down and allowed her mom to start sorted her hair out. 'I don't think that Clooney's going to come up to your standards.'

'He'll try... I've taught him well.' Penelope laughed as she finished one side of Rebecca's hair.

'Just like your mom did.' Derek said coming in with clean clothes. 'You two almost ready?'

'We are.' Penelope said as she tied the band around Rebecca's hair. 'There you go honey.'

'Thank you mommy!'

'Any day baby.' She said kissing Rebecca's. 'Go put that in your bag.' Penelope said and Rebecca took the brush and ran off, leaving Derek and Penelope in the room. 'I'm going to miss her.'

'Me too but she'll be back before you know it.'

'I know she will...'

'Pen I've been thinking...'

'Dangerous.'

'Seriously, last night she called me dad again...' Penelope looked at him apologetically. 'I love it...' He added and Penelope began to smile.

'Ready!' Rebecca called out.

'We'll continue this later yeah?' Penelope asked as Rebecca made her presence fully known to the pair.

'Yeah definitely.' Derek said picking up the stuff he needed and heading downstairs taking Rebecca with him as he went. Penelope smiled put the things she needed in her purse and headed after them closing the door as she went.

She headed out of the house, locking the door and then headed for the car; she climbed in and fitted the belt before turning and looking at Rebecca. 'You ready honey?'

'I am!' Rebecca replied excitedly. 'But if we don't go now we won't make it.'

'The bus isn't going to leave without you princess.' Derek said as he started the engine and backed out of the drive.

'They might do.'

'Becca, it's a school trip, they leave if me and Derek have rung up to tell them otherwise. Seeing as we haven't you have nothing to worry about.' Penelope told her daughter with a smile, she then looked at the road ahead. 'And it's early so no traffic, we left at a good time, you'll get there sweetie.'

Rebecca beamed back, and Penelope knew it had registered. 'Did you know I'm sharing a bunk with Leila?'

'I did honey.'

'It's going to be so cool!' Derek and Penelope laughed at how Rebecca's mood changed and excitement slipped into place. 'We're going to bunk share as well!'

'You better not let a teacher hear that.'

'Oh don't worry we won't mommy!' Rebecca chirped as the school now came into view. 'Not everyone's here yet!'

'No but Leila is.' Derek commented and Rebecca began to show her eagerness more. He parked the car and turned the engine off, he and Penelope then got out and let Rebecca run to the group of 2 children, 3 parents and a small gathering of teachers.

'Rebecca Garcia!' The young teacher said with a large smile as she approached Penelope and Derek. 'Come here Becca please.' Rebecca complied and halted and headed to her mom's side. 'Becca I need your mom to sign some things but you are officially logged on for a week of mayhem.'

'Yay!' Rebecca said loudly attracting Leila to her side. 'Do you need me now?'

'No, but don't go too far from the bus, you can get on in a moment.' Rebecca nodded and skipped off to Leila's mom. 'Right just so you know here's everything on what we're be doing and how to get in contact with us if you need to.' Penelope took the things off the teacher and did the normal parenthood things before her and Derek said goodbye to Rebecca and had to go to work.

'She'll be fine.' Derek said as he and Penelope walked in the bureau. 'She'll be back before you know it.'

'I know she will but it's the first time she's been away from in months, its odd to know I won't be going to pick her up from school today.'

'Ah! Just the pair I was looking for. Did you get her off okay?' Hotch asked as he left and headed towards the same elevator as the Morgan pair.

'Yeah, she turned from the despondent little child to an excited whirlwind.' Penelope commented making the two men laugh. 'We have the numbers if necessary but everything's running smoothly.'

'Well you can have a week of rest.'

'Which I'm making sure she does...' Derek said as they stepped out onto their floor. 'She's been on the go for the last couple of weeks; you need to slow down P.'

'She will but if she doesn't get to work and get her load done she may not survive the wicked witch of the BAU.' Penelope said kissing Derek's cheek and heading off to her office.

'Strauss working her that much?'

'Has been since she found out that she was pregnant with another 'colleagues' baby.' Derek said as he watched his wife walk off. 'Escalated when we asked to get married.'

'Want me and Rossi to go have a word?'

'Pen would kill you but I would please.' Derek said as he pushed the glass door open to the bullpen. 'Pen just doesn't want to get on the wrong side of Strauss, so she keeps the peace.'

'Very true to form that is.' Hotch commented. 'Right well we'll come to yours with take away tonight and have a chat about it but she doesn't need the stress being pregnant and all, I don't like it, so it isn't continuing.'

'Thanks Hotch.'

'Any day... oh and did you get to discuss with Penelope about everything?'

'No, almost but I'll tell her later.'

'Okay.' Hotch said and headed to his office as Derek headed to his desk, he looked at what he had to do first, and then grabbed a cup of coffee before settling down and tackling the mountain of paper work in his inbox.

He had been working for nearly 2 hours straight without a break when he dropped the pen and leant back in his chair in a stretch, he jumped as his name rang through the bullpen in mixed voice that was ready to break at any moment.

'Pen... what's up?' He said jumping up and charging towards Penelope and it was then she finally broke. 'What's up baby girl?' He asked her again, he worried as she began to shake in his arms. 'Come on you need to tell me.' This got the attention of all agents in the room, drawing Hotch, Rossi and JJ from their office as Emily and Reid stood up and approached the pair.

'The school bus...' She sobbed. 'It's crashed... they can't tell us what hospital to go to... they don't know where Rebecca is.'


	12. Worry

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'What do you mean they can't find her?'

'They didn't say just that we need to be near the phone until they can let us know.' Penelope sobbed as Derek kissed her head and closed his eyes hoping the little girl would be okay. 'All they know is that the bus crashed and several of the children are missing, and Rebecca's one of them.' JJ headed towards the television on the wall and switched through the news channels, finding the right one they looked at the carnage of the bus and Penelope fully broke at that point and fell slightly only for Derek to catch her and pull her up to her feet, keeping her stable. 'This can't be happening.' She said as her emotions ran wild at that point. 'She can't be gone.'

Derek pulled away and placed both his hands on her face and looked at her. 'Baby we need to stay calm because when they ring to tell us they've found Becca she's going to need her mom to be the strong one for her.' Penelope nodded slightly knowing he was right. 'I know you can do that Pen, I know you can.' She nodded again but her attention stuck on the news as the news reporter spoke out.

_7 of the 74 children on the bus that crashed earlier are confirmed dead. Out of the 4 teachers on board is the only one listed as critical._

_Out of the 6 children reported missing; only one has been found, another confirmed fatality._

_The search continues as the help arrives to help those injured._

'I want to go there.' Penelope said as the news of one of the children missing being dead was told.

'Penelope you can't.'

'I need to get there.' Penelope said as she started her way to the office, she wiped the tears off her face but slowed as she saw her door open, she scurried in to be met with the face of Strauss.

'Garcia, I wanted this load done by now.' She said with the files in her hands.

'Sorry Ma'am, it's been hectic.' Penelope sniffed.

'Garcia, I needed these done and you haven't done as I asked, they are simple requests.' She saw her tears fall. 'When you walk into this building I expect all personal matters to be dropped at the door until you walk out again.' Strauss said dropping the files down. 'I expect them done within the next 20 minutes.

Penelope went to say something but refused to be the victim. 'No.'

'What do you mean no?'

'No I will not leave my personal matters at the door because my personal matters overload my professional matters and right now my little girl is missing and you have the decency to stand there and tell me I haven't done my job.'

'Strauss she usually does her job, why didn't you ask Penelope why she's been crying? Or why for once in her life in this job the requests have not been done and sent back?'

'Excuse me?' Strauss said as Hotch stepped into the room.

'Penelope got a phone call about 20 minutes ago to tell her that the bus her daughter was on, crashed, now they do not know the whereabouts of her daughter and I think it would advisable that Penelope and Morgan have the week off to care for Rebecca once she is found.'

'Agent Hotchner I cannot allow that sort of time off.'

'The rest of the week off and however much after once their daughter has been checked over at the hospital.'

'Strauss you have been putting unnecessary stress on Penelope for the last couple of months.' Rossi stepped in now. 'I think we need to go and have a discussion about your actions.' Rossi said and Strauss admitted defeat.

'Garcia you're workload will be moved to another tech, in the mean time take as much time off as necessary and I pray your daughter is okay.'

'Thank you ma'am.' Penelope answered as her phone rang and she near enough dived to answer it, putting it on speaker. 'Hello?'

'Is this Mrs Morgan? Rebecca's mother?'

'Yes, yes is it. Have you found her? Is she okay?'

'We have found her, what we can work out at the moment from her injuries is a severely broken leg, a head wound and several lacerations.'

'Where is she being taken?' Penelope asked as her eyes welled and Derek ran his hand up her back for comfort. 'I need to get to her.'

'She's at Potomac Hospital.' The woman told them. 'I'll let you get there.' The line went dead as the woman put the phone down and Penelope tried to steady herself only to collapse to the floor. The team including Strauss looked on in horror as Penelope slumped down, Derek following her to catch her the best he could.

'Pen!' Derek said as he watched her sob on the floor. 'Come on baby... she's safe, we need to get to her.' He raised her up and wrapped his arms around her. 'Come on.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I can't lose her.'

'You aren't going to but she needs you.' Derek said and looked up at the team.

'Let's go and get the cars ready.'

'I'll come to the hospital in a bit, I think me and Strauss need to have a discussion of sorts.' Rossi said and lead a shocked Strauss away from the brood. The others looked at Penelope as she composed herself and then left to get everything ready.

'Come on we need to get to that princess of ours.' Penelope allowed Derek to help her stand up as he said those words and mindlessly grabbed her things before they headed out. She remained silent as they drove to the hospital.

'She was supposed to be at camp now having fun.' Penelope said as they got out the car and rushed towards the doors. 'Not in a hospital hurt.' She then gathered momentum as those words escaped her lips and rushed in and to the desk, Derek hot on her heels. 'Rebecca Garcia.' Penelope asked her voice trembling.

'May I ask you're relation please?'

'I'm her mother. Please where's my daughter?' Penelope demanded after telling the woman what she wanted.

'Rebecca Garcia.' She said as she scanned the computer. 'G- G...'

'I could do that for you! Where is my daughter?' Penelope said as the woman worked like she had no idea how to work the computer.

'Pen, you need to calm down.' Derek soothed the best he could.

'Rebecca Garcia, is in with the doctor at the moment, is it all of you for her?'

'Yes.'

'Okay well, only 3 of you can follow round.'

'Derek go with Penelope, we'll wait here.' Hotch said and Penelope and Derek stepped forward.

'Sir, I need your relation as well please.'

'I'm her step dad.' The woman nodded and made them follow her around the corridors and to some doors.

'Okay I'll tell the doctor you're here and then he'll come and give you an update.' The woman told them leaving them as she entered the room and rushed to the doctor's side; he looked at Penelope and Derek and followed the nurse outside.

Hi, I'm Doctor Donovan.' He greeted them with a polite smile. 'I'm guessing your Rebecca's mom and dad?' The pair nodded eager to get some news. 'We need to get Rebecca to surgery due to her leg, she has a head injury but she is conscious and was able to tell us her head hurt and so did her stomach.'

'Her stomach?' Derek asked. 'What does that mean?'

'We're going to do a scan to check for any internal injuries but it could just be some bruising from the impacts.'

'Can we see her?' Penelope uttered her eyes on the little girl in the room in front of her. 'I want to see her.'

'I can only let one of you in there.'

'Go on P, go to her.' Derek said and he watched Penelope go in and straight to her daughter, it was then he made the ultimate decision.

Penelope grabbed her daughters hand and placed a hand on Rebecca's hair, it unnerved Penelope to see Rebecca so frightened. 'Hey honey, mommy's here.'

'Mommy.' Rebecca responded with a slight pained smile and Penelope felt her heart break to hear such a tone from her little girl.

'It's okay honey, you don't need to speak, mommy's here and so is Derek.' Penelope said trying to keep Rebecca calm, Penelope looked around her daughter, all the wires and machines, it scared her to see her daughter in this situation. Soon she was asked to leave as Rebecca had to go to surgery. Penelope kissed her daughter and left to feel the embrace of Derek to comfort her.

It was only when she was outside a memory of Battle flashed into her mind and her breathing picked up and she found it difficult to breath.

'Penelope.' Derek said as he felt the struggle begin and become immense. He had seen this before. 'Penelope sit down.' He said and helped her sit down. 'Right put your hands on your head and lean forward.' Penelope looked at him a hand on her chest as she breathed in. 'Baby you're having a panic attack.' She then complied and her breathing eased up and she settled down again, relaxing back looking at Derek. 'She's going to be fine P.'

'Is she? Is that what you thought as you looked at me after Battle shot me?'

'Admittedly no but my baby girl came through that.' He said with a smile. 'I know that little girl will because she is just like her mother.'


	13. Quiet Blame

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope had been sitting staring at Rebecca ever since she'd been brought up to the children's ICU from surgery and now she couldn't bear to be separated from the little girl.

'How's it going in here?' Derek asked as he entered to find Penelope on curled up on the seat her hand in Rebecca's. He walked in and kissed Penelope, handed her the drink and sat the opposite side of the bed.

'She hasn't woken up yet but the nurse said that's normal after everything.' Penelope said sadly, she looked at Derek who was staring at her intently. 'The others gone back to work?'

'Yeah, they said they'd be back later but Strauss wanted them back.' Penelope nodded and subconsciously rubbed Rebecca's hand. 'Pen, you've hardly spoken all day.'

'Sorry.' She tells him and looks at him. 'I just haven't really found things to discuss...' Derek nodded in acceptance of the claim.

'I worry that's all.' He told her.

'I know you do and I love you for it.' Penelope replied sincerely and then jolted up as she felt the hand in hers grip and release. 'Rebecca, honey.' Penelope said as she shot up. 'Mommy and Derek are here.' The pair stood and watched as Rebecca opened her eyes and squeezed them shut again.

'I'm going to get a nurse.'

'Okay.' Penelope said her whole attention shooting back to Rebecca. 'Hey honey.' Penelope gushed as she saw Penelope open her eyes. 'Mommy's here baby.'

'Mommy.' Rebecca said tiredly. 'My leg hurts.'

'It will do baby, you've hurt it pretty bad.' Rebecca nodded in acknowledgement and closed her eyes as the nurse came in with Derek and Penelope was pushed away from her comfort zone. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope to comfort her as two nurses checked Rebecca over, gently checking the multiple bandages on her before one left and the other turned to the pair.

'We're going to give Rebecca something for the pain so she'll sleep but everything's looking well at the moment.' Penelope smiled. 'Maybe it'd be best if you got some rest the pair of it.' She said surveying the pair of them and saw the bulge of Penelope's pregnant stomach. 'The baby can do with the rest too.'

'I'd rather stick around for a bit more.' Penelope said taking into account the baby and all.

'Baby girl...'

'We'll swap when the others get here.... I don't want her here alone.' Penelope said adamant and went back to her spot when the nurses were gone to watch over her little girl. Derek took his seat and ran a hand over his chin as he watched Penelope more and more.

'P?' He asked and she looked at him, her eyes prompting him to go on. 'I want to adopt Rebecca.'

'Excuse me?' She asked as she turned and looked at him. 'Derek...'

'I want a complete family, I want Rebecca to have a proper dad, one that's going to be there, I want to be that.'

'Is this because she kept calling you daddy?'

'That and I love her.' Penelope's eyes watered as she watched him. 'I love her because she's a part of you and she's this mini breath of fresh air, I realised I can't live without either of you two.'

'So you'd adopt her...'

'It seems right... we're a family after all.' Penelope continued at him. 'Hotch as the paperwork... if you want to do this.'

'I love the idea.' Penelope told him and smiled, wiping the tear away as it made a descent down her cheek. They settled into small talk before Penelope fell asleep. She woke up to the gentle caressing on her cheek and stretched as she saw Derek staring at her. 'It's dark outside.' She observed as she finished a yawn.

'Yeah, Hotch and Em are outside, demanding we go home and get some rest.' He told her and saw her about to object. 'Baby you've been squished up in this chair all day, you fell asleep, Rebecca's still sleeping, so it's time we did the same. We'll come back as soon as, but you need to rest up more.'

She nodded and ran a hand over her face. 'Has she woken up at all?'

'Only slightly but she fell back to sleep again.' Derek said and put his hand out. 'She's in safe hands here plus she has Hotch and Emily, they'll keep us in the loop.' Penelope finalised his declaration with a nod and stood up, she kissed Rebecca on the forehead and left the room, accepting a hug off Hotch and Emily before leaving the hospital with Derek. When they walked into house she groaned worriedly.

'I need to tell Andy.'

'I'll tell him, I'll ring my mom as well.' Derek told her and then pushed her towards the stairs. 'Go on, I'll come up in a bit.' He waited for her to disappear before picking the phone up and ringing Penelope's brother, he didn't need to wait long for the phone to continue onto the answering phone.

Derek sighed and ran a hand over his head, he wanted for the beep to talk. 'Hey Andy, it's Derek here, just a call to say that Becca was on her way to camp today and the bus crashed, we've been trying all day to get hold of you but you haven't been picking up. She's going to be okay, she's at the Potomac Hospital.' He then put the phone down, took a breath and then rang his mom's number.

'Hello?' Came Fran's voice slightly worried.

'Hey ma, sorry it's so late.'

'Derek what's wrong?' She asked as she took note of his tone of voice.

'Rebecca's in hospital.'

'In hospital!' Fran said alarmed. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'The bus she was on crashed, she's hurt her leg, got pretty cut up.'

'Is Penelope okay?'

'She broke down mega mom.' Derek confided. 'I don't know what we'd do without Rebecca around.'

Fran smiled. 'She'll be okay son; I'm going to come to you okay?'

'Tomorrow mom, not tonight, get some rest, I just thought you needed to be told.'

'Thank you, I'll get to you as soon as I can but tomorrow okay?'

'Got it mom.'

'Love you Derek.'

'Love you too.' He told his mom and snapped the phone shut. He then fed Clooney and headed upstairs finding Penelope already asleep he wasted no time in getting in and cuddling her, knowing she needed comfort as much and as frequent as she could get.

'Everything okay?' Penelope asked sleepily as she snuggled into his side. 'What was Andy like?'

'I had to leave a message, mom's coming tomorrow... but you sleep, we'll go back as soon as we can.' He told her and kissed her before he felt her fall asleep. When he awoke he found the bed empty, he rolled over and groaned at the time. 'Pen!' He called out and climbed out of the bed to find his wife in Rebecca's room. 'Come on baby its 4:30 in morning.' He saw her not budge. 'Want to get to the hospital?'

'Do you mind?'

'Not if it's going to make you more comfortable.... yeah you want to go?'

'Please.'

'Come on then.' He said and watched her stand up, he then cocked an eyebrow as she began getting clothes out. 'Pen...'

'She might want her own PJ's... at least this way we can have them ready.' Derek smiled as she spoke he then looked around her room.

'How about her favourite teddy?' Penelope looked up at him as he said that and smiled appreciatively. 'I think we can take a couple to make her feel better, and her blanket, that always makes her feel better.'

'You're a natural you know that.'

'I try to be.' Derek mused and gathered the things, after a couple of minutes he ushered Penelope to get dressed; he soon followed putting the things at the top of the stairs ready to go. They walked out of the house just after 5 and already he felt a calm exude from Penelope, that in itself put him at ease.

When they arrived at the hospital the nurses didn't seem too pleased to see them but understood and allowed them through, they found Hotch already awake, evident of his body alarm clock working wonders.

'What are you doing here?' He asked stretching.

'I couldn't sleep.' Penelope told him and looked at her daughter. 'How she doing?'

'She woke up a couple of times wanting you but the pain in the legs hurting her so they've been giving her pain meds to manage it out.' Hotch told them. 'She asked where you were as well.'

'Was she okay we weren't here?'

'I guess so; she wasn't quite with it... a little confused.' Penelope nodded and continued to watch her daughter, her head swimming again with thoughts of her little girl, at the fact that she was in this predicament; she felt her breathing race and her heart palpitate in her chest as though it was crashing into her rib cage with each beat.

'Penelope.' Derek said steadying her again. 'Come on let's get you some air.'

'Is she okay?'Hotch said a little panicky.

'She had a panic attack yesterday... I think she's going to keep getting them.' He told Hotch hurriedly as he pulled Penelope out of the room to get her some air. 'Come on baby girl you need to calm it.'

'Andy's going to take her off me.'

'No he isn't.'

'I didn't protect her.' Penelope sobbed as her breathing came under control again.

Derek knew self blame was a vicious circle and one to not be reckoned with. 'This was a freak accident, and I'm going to tell you this only one time more.... Rebecca needs her mom to be on full force, she's alive, I know that seeing her hooked up to oxygen and monitors and too many wires and leads than you can count surrounding her is scary but she's going to get through this.' Penelope nodded thankful to have Derek around. 'And if Andy wants to take her then he has to step through me and you, because she is officially my daughter.' Penelope's eyed widened. 'I signed those papers for Hotch and got them sent off, he can't break us up.'

Penelope blew out a sigh of relief. 'You're right, I'm a good mom, she deserves to be here with me.'

'Exactly baby girl that's the spirit.'

'Come on then, our daughter needs us.' Penelope said, still a little breathless but sounding more under control, and took his hand and went back into the hospital, to their daughter.


	14. Too Much

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Penelope found herself alone at that hospital, she had pushed Derek and the others back to work to sort the loose ends out, she'd go later but she didn't want Rebecca on her own in such a strange place so now she sat staring at her daughter.

'What have you done to her?' Andy said making Penelope jump with fright and pulling her from her silent thought trail. 'If you'd let her come home with me she'd be fine right now.'

'Get outside now.' Penelope hissed angrily in a whisper and pushed her brother from the room. 'Don't you dare come in here and start passing the bucket... this was a freak accident, not my thought, or Derek's, or anyone's.' Penelope laid into him. 'So don't you dare tell me that this is my fought... don't you think that I question my ability as her mother when I found out.'

Andy looked at Penelope's saddened features. 'I'm sorry.'

'I even stood up to my boss, rudely might I add, because I couldn't think of anything else than where my daughter was. Do you realise I could've lost my job?'

'I'm sorry Penelope.' He told her and placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to gasp painfully and her hand to be placed on her stop. 'Penelope.' He said just as she collapsed. 'I need some help!' He called out in a panic as he caught her.

'What's happened?' A nurse said as he rushed forward and began to check Penelope's vitals.

'I don't know she collapsed, but she held her stomach.'

'Sir you need to move while we sort you wife out.' Another nurse said as she approached.

'She isn't my wife, she's my sister.'

'Sorry, I just thought.' She apologized quickly as Penelope was placed on a bed.

'Its okay... where are you taking her?' Andy asked afraid when they started to wheel her away.

'She needs to be checked over.' Andy looked from Rebecca to Penelope and back again, Rebecca was asleep so he decided his best bet was following Penelope and ringing Derek. Andy was told to go outside when he was dialling Derek's number and he complied never happier to hear Derek's voice.

'Morgan.'

'Derek... its Andy.' Andy replied putting on his work voice.

'Andy, my man, I was going to try you later, did you get here okay?'

'I did.'

'Okay... so why did you call?'

'Penelope's just collapsed.'

'What! Why?' Derek said panicked down the phone and Andy could tell he was packing up whatever he had out and rushing around. 'Is she okay?'

'I don't know, I think it's the baby.'

'The baby?! Oh God, right I'm just leaving now.' Andy didn't have the chance to say anything else and he knew that if it was his wife he'd have ended the call that hastily, so he went to find news out.

'Penelope Gar... Morgan.'

'Penelope Morgan?' The nurse said behind the desk and Andy nodded after beginning to say her maiden name. 'Mrs Morgan is just through with the doctor.'

'Can I see her?'

'Are you family?'

'I'm her brother.'

'I'll go and check and then see what the doctor says.' The nurse then left entering what felt like ages later to find Andy joined by Derek and Hotch. 'You can go through.' She looked at the two new men. 'Only one at a time though.'

'Derek you better go.' Andy said stepping aside to let Derek rush through after the nurse as she made her way through the doors.

Derek entered immediately finding Penelope on a bed, nerves exuding her. He watched her eyes divert from the monitor measuring the baby's heart beat and stick on him. It was then the final wall broke and she began to cry.

'I'm here now baby girl.'

'I don't know what happened.' She said within her cries. 'I was fine and then started to argue with Andy and I got a sharp pain and then I woke up in here.'

'You were arguing with Andy?' He saw her bite her lip and her eyes well. 'What did he say?'

'He made me feel like it was my fault, and I think he said sorry but I started to feel really ill.' Penelope told him and she closed her eyes. 'I don't want anything to happen to the baby.'

'What tests have they done?' Derek asked to keep her calm, not wanting to think of that situation.

'About they've done a scan, and now they're just checking the baby's heartbeat.' She told and squeezed his hand to show she was scared more than her exterior was letting on. 'Who's with Rebecca?'

'The girls are.' Derek turned as the door opened and an aged doctor entered the room. They both looked at him eagerly.

'Mrs Morgan are you under any type of stress at the moment?'

'My daughter was caught up in an accident yesterday, I've not been coping with that much.'

'Eating, Sleeping, drinking? All normal?'

'She's not eaten lots, and she was restless.' Derek spoke up at that point.

'We I'd say a culmination of all those things caused you to collapse, there's no harm to the baby but I'd like to keep you in overnight.'

'I can't.'

'Pen...' Derek warned.

'Is there any way I can go be with my daughter?' Penelope asked hopefully.

'Well I'd like to keep you on an IV and for you to rest, usually minimal disruption of this sort wouldn't affect you but because of the baby it's crucial we have you on it.'

'I'll rest; I just don't want to be far from her.'

'I understand.' The doctor agreed. 'I'll make the arrangements and put a note on your file so that the nurses now.' He left and Penelope felt Derek's eyes burning into her.

'You can't just give one night up, so that they can make sure you're okay can you?'

'Derek... I can sit around with this in my hand anywhere... I just want her close.'

'Is it Andy?' She nodded and he sympathized immediately. 'He isn't getting her.'

'I know that but I just want her as near as possible.'

'So how you going to explain the IV?'

'We'll think of something.' She said and smiled at him. 'I'm so glad everything's okay.' She near enough said with her breath and she began to sit up.

'I'm going to make a deal with you baby girl.'

'Oh?' She asked raising her eyebrow; she knew she wasn't going to like this.

'You rest with pyjamas, that or a hospital gown, and blanket.'

'Handsome...'

'Na uh, you won't stay in a hospital room of your own and I don't want this happening ever, ever again, I blew about 4 red lights trying to get here.'

'Oh only 4 eh?'

'Yes now don't avoid this; it's this or a room of your own.'

'Fine.' Penelope gave up as a nurse came in and took the monitor off her that was ready the baby's monitor. Without the chosen pyjamas for the moment Penelope got dressed and walked with the IV pole to Rebecca's room but hesitated.

'What's up?'

'I don't want to scare her.'

'Pen... she hasn't seen you, we can blag our way out of this.'

'How?' Penelope said doubtful.

'You wanted it on to make Rebecca feel she wasn't alone so joined her in getting an IV in your hand?' Penelope began to smile. 'What's that for?'

'You're a natural you know that.'

'Come on baby girl.' He said and pulled her into the room, everyone looked up shocked to see Penelope.

'What are you doing in here?'

'The ever loving hard head refused to be away from Becca so made a deal with the doctor, she has to be in here resting, with the IV.' Derek told them before Penelope could dress anything down.

'Did they find out what was wrong?'

'Lack of sleep, food, drink and stress, baby's fragile so it seems.'

'No the baby's made you less invisible.' Hotch said satisfied that maybe Penelope had learnt her lesson at long last but dropped the smile as Penelope snorted to tell him that he had more luck on turning blood to water or some other outrageous malarkey. 'Sit down Garcia!' He said in his best boss man voice and stood and between him and Derek forced her to sit down.

'Where's Andy gone?'

'He said he is going to leave it couple of days, he feels responsible for what happened to you Penelope.'

'Oh.'

'Penelope... do you want us to call him back?'

'I do... whatever happened it wasn't his fault, maybe us arguing didn't help but this isn't his fault entirely and Rebecca needs her uncle as much as she needs everyone.'


	15. Grudges

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey honey where are you off to exactly?'

'I wanna draw some mommy.' Rebecca replied happily as she slid up into a sitting position.

'Well let me help you and then you can.'

'No I'll do it.' Andy said as he entered the room right on cue. 'Sit down Pen, remember what happened last week.'

'How can I forget exactly?'

'Well then, sit down and I'll sort Rebecca out.' Andy told her and watched as she listened and sat back down in the chair by the bed. When he had sorted everything out, he sighed as Rebecca looked at him pouting. 'What?'

'Can I have some chocolate please Uncle Andy?' She saw him about to object. 'Please.'

He thought a moment. 'Fine, but you make sure mommy rests up.'

'I will because she'll be making me rest up too.'

'That's the one.' Andy told her and left hurriedly, Penelope just sat staring at her daughter in disbelief.

'You are so not my daughter.' She teased as she learnt forward, pulling the chair closer.

'Why not?'

'Andy's trying to help poppet, but you keep pushing him away.'

'I don't want him here mommy.'

'Why not?'

'He was angry at you, he's always angry at you, I don't like it, it isn't fair.' Rebecca told her, and Penelope felt even more gobsmacked. 'I heard him mommy, he told you it was your fault I'm here, but it's not, it's the bus' fault.'

'Becca how much did you hear?'

'All of it, I was just too tired to open my eyes.' She admitted. 'I just want you and Derek and the others.'

'Well honey, Andy's got to go back tomorrow, so can you just be nice, he is trying here.'

'Okay mommy.'

'Good girl.' Penelope said, reminding herself to tell Derek about this later, he needed involvement. Penelope remained silent as Rebecca continued to draw, a smile on her face as she said somewhat content, she then turned serious.

'Mommy?'

'Mmhmm?'

'When can I get home? I want my own bed.'

'Any day now honey and I promise you you'll have your own bed.'

'With Clooney on it?'

'Maybe not until your legs better, but then you can have Clooney on there too.' She saw Rebecca purse her lips. 'We just have to be precautious for a little while okay?'

'Okay then mommy.' She said and resumed her own creative mess that was slowly spreading out.

Later that day when everyone had come from work Penelope had called Derek out of the room. 'What's a matter?'

'Not here, can we go outside, or get a drink or something.'

'Of course we can.' He told her and quickly gave a heads up before taking Penelope's hand and leading her through the hospital and ten out to the diner across the road, they took a seat and quickly ordered. 'Right so what's a matter?'

'Rebecca hates Andy.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'No it isn't.' Penelope told him, a little pissed that he would doubt her so easily. 'She heard him having ago at me Derek... she heard it all.' She saw Derek's features shift in understanding. 'She's pushing him away because of it and I don't think she's going to forget it for a while either.'

'She will.'

Penelope shook her head at him. 'He's stepped up his game that's for sure but Rebecca isn't being forgiving towards him, she's just purely hell bent on him staying away.'

'Want me to have a chat with her?'

'Please.'

'It might have to be when we get home though.'

'We don't know when that is though.'

'Try tomorrow.'

'What? Really?'

'Yeah, me and Hotch went and asked on our way into you and the doctor was going to come in and tell us, so we thought we'd save you the worry and him the bother.' Penelope sat there smiling. 'We'll get her home before you know it.'

'She wants home... maybe if we kept this a surprise from her.' Penelope plotted. 'She's losing her sparkle in that place.'

'Much like her mother did when she was shot you mean.'

'Yeah that'd be it.' Penelope agreed in confirmation. 'I'm just worried, she's going to bare a grudge to him.'

'Pen...' Derek started as he took her hands in his. 'That little girl has gone through too much in the last week, and we can see the attachment she has to you, so someone having ago at you will be like having a go at her, she's not going to like it, so she's going to put up a wall.'

'Yeah, well maybe but 9 year olds shouldn't be putting up walls, they should be ambiguous to things in the world, so that they still have that innocence but she hasn't if she's going to act that way.'

'She won't bare it forever.'

Penelope sucked in a breath. 'You're right.' She replied unconvincingly, but she knew she had to give it ago for Rebecca's sake as well as her own. 'We better go back.'

'We'll finish our drinks and then head back after you tell me what else is up.'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh come Pen... I know you so talk.'

'I was just thinking today, I don't know if I want to go back to work.' She saw Derek's face twist with upset and understanding. 'I know it's a shocking leap but Rebecca's going to be off for a while, and you heard the doctor, any level of stress can have a negative effect on me and the baby so why run the risk?'

'I get that baby I really do, so what about afterwards?'

'Work from home maybe?'

'How long were you thinking about it?'

'Well while Rebecca was sleeping and it just seemed to make sense.'

'Well in that case I back you up one hundred percent.' Derek said squeezing her hand in reassurance. 'Until then though, how about we go and tell Rebecca about me adopting her, and her going home?'

'The first one tonight, the next one before she gets discharged yeah?'

'You really want to surprise her?'

'I do, and I think we should throw a little party, she's just excited to get out so why not play on that.'

'You're a great mom you know that?'

'I try; I just want to know she's happy.' Penelope said and finished the rest of her drink, knowing Derek had finished his already. 'Done?'

'Let's go baby girl.' He said and slipped out of his booth, waiting for her to get up and then took her hand in his and lead her back. When they got back they saw Penelope was messing around with Desiree and Reid as the others watched or talked in little groups.

'Where'd you go you've ages?'

'We needed a chat.'

'One that means I need a chat with boss man so time soon.'

'Well can it wait?'

'That it can.' Penelope counted that response as a blessing, she was not in the mood to discuss leaving the team any time soon. 'And we need a chat with JJ and Em in a moment.'

'Why mommy?'

'It doesn't matter honey.'

'Why?'

'Baby, it honestly doesn't matter just yet.' Penelope reasoned praying that her daughter would get the jist.

'You better tell me mommy.' She said crossing her arms across her chest.

'You dare Rebecca! Don't start that attitude with me, you'll know so enough.'

'Fine!' She said and then yawned, finishing up with a disappointed look on her face, she had wanted to stay up longer than this.

'Come on honey let's get you to bed.'

'I'm not tired.'

'Yeah sure.' Penelope said stepping in, feeling too many eyes on her as she tucked her daughter in/ She ignored them bent down and kissed Rebecca's forehead. 'I love you baby.'

'I love you too mommy.' Rebecca replied and gave in to her exhaustion.

'Em, JJ how fast can you plan a party?' Derek whispered as he knelt between them.

'Depends for whom.'

'Welcome home party?'

'Well in that case, we'll get started now!'

'I'll help.' Desiree said standing up excitedly. 'Come on Reid you too.'

'Thinning down the numbers.' Rossi said as the group left. 'In that case I think it might be wise to push off with them, anything in particular you want done?'

'Fresh bedding on her bed?'

'That is doable for sure.'

'Thank you.'

'No worries, just take it easy and we'll see you tomorrow.' Rossi said and left. Hotch then stood, straightening up.

'You don't have to go.'

'Well maybe not but I want to help, or do you want that chat?'

'Maybe not tonight.'

'Fair enough, I'll be ready whenever you are. For now take it easy and Strauss gave us tomorrow off, I rang her while you were out.' He then left the family to it, this plan was going to follow through smoothly.


	16. My Family

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey honey, how about we put this on?' Penelope asked holding a clear item of clothing, a smirk on her face.

'Mommy, that's a skirt, that's hardly practical.'

'And why wouldn't it be?'

'Become I'm not going anyway.'

'Well princess that's where you are ENITRLEY wrong.' Penelope quipped approaching, Rebecca knew she had intent to tickle and braced herself, again she was could off guard and laughed roaring. 'We're taking you home.'

'Really?!' She asked hopeful.

'We really are. Derek's just signing the papers, you know how to use the crutches, and you've had your cast changed now we just need to get you dressed.'

'Well then mommy, I like the skirt.' Rebecca beamed at her mom and they set to work getting her ready to leave. 'When will see auntie JJ and Em? I want to tell them I'm out.'

'Tonight, honey, work called them in, for now you're stuck with me and Derek.'

'That's okay mommy, I love spending time with you two.'

'Well that's good to hear Princess.' Derek said smiling as he entered the room. 'Because you now have a pass to freedom.'

'Really? Really?'

'Would I lie to you?'

'Na uh!'

'Well then! Let's go!' Derek said as a nurse entered the room with a wheelchair, he saw Rebecca frown. 'In you get princess, it's that to the door and then homeward bound, Clooney's been missing you so hop to it.' He joked and she laughed, Penelope stood admiring the sight. Instead of hopping, Derek picked her up in his arms and placed her down before being given the all clear, Penelope carry the bag while Derek sped off with Rebecca.

'He seems a big kid your husband.' The nurse said walking out after Penelope.

'The biggest of them all believe me.' Penelope agreed and yawned; being the middle piece for secrecy and party arranging was making her completely worn out but soon life would be back to normal, or whatever normal was in their life.

When she caught up the elevator was waiting for them, they got in and soon Derek was carrying Rebecca to the car, excitedly she fidgeted as Penelope did the belt up, giggling and talking away, excited for being out in the air, not in the same room.

The whole journey was spent with the chatter of Rebecca, of how she'd have her room, her stuff, Clooney, freedom and Penelope and Derek smiled as they saw that everyone had hidden their cars up and down the road well. The secret remaining a secret.

Clambering out, Rebecca insisted on using her crutches, taking learning to a whole new level. Penelope went in first and went to the kitchen as though it was normal; dumping the bag from the hospital down looking like it was ready for laundry to be done. Derek had scooped Rebecca into his arms and they entered the house to a loud chorus of:

_**SURPRISE!**_

Derek looked at Rebecca as she looked shocked; she then looked at him, and then her mom. 'You lied mommy!'

'A good lie though yeah?'

'An extremely good lie mommy!' The next thing Rebecca knew everyone swarmed in to give her hugs and then she saw a cake and presents and everyone laughed as her eyes bulged. They just all absorbed one 9 year olds excitement and in turn gained more excitement themselves.

Hours later they had kept the party in full swing, Rebecca enjoying the attention as usual. Penelope had slipped out into the night air, feeling a little flushed by everything. She took a sit on one of the lounging chairs on the patio, soon the exhaustion she'd felt consumed her and she nodded off.

Rebecca had picked up on the lack of her mom's presence within the room so squirmed out of the attention, hobbling with the crutches to the kitchen, it was then she caught a look of Penelope asleep outside. She turned to call someone but decided she wanted some alone time with her mom. She pushed the door open and left the house; she put her hand on Penelope's but got no reaction.

'Mommy.' She spoke softly, not very audible so she made it louder. 'Mommy!' Penelope's eyes flickered and opened with a jolt.

'Becca, what's up?' She asked worriedly.

'Nothing mommy but you disappeared, are you okay? Why are you outside?'

'I was feeling a little ill so I thought some fresh air would help me.'

'And did it?'

'It did baby.'

'Can I have a cuddle mommy?'

'Of course honey, you don't have to ask me.' Rebecca looked at her sheepishly, and then she dropped her crutches quietly, making sure no one came out, and took to Penelope's open arms. She then curled around Penelope's pregnant stomach and snuggled in comfortable. 'What's up Becca?'

'Nothing I just wanted a cuddle.'

'And miss the party?'

'Well it's no party without you.' She said looking up tired all of a sudden. 'And I've just missed having cuddles.' She then looked at Penelope's stomach, placing her small hand to it. 'Will the baby like me?'

'Of course they will.'

'How do you know?'

'Because, Becca, you'll be its big sister, and you'll be the best.'

'I'll try my hardest mommy I will!'

'I know you will.' Penelope mused with a smile. 'You look tired honey, let's get you to bed.'

'No mommy, I want to just stay here for a bit longer, under the stars, I've missed them.'

'Okay, honey, we can do that.' Penelope then smiled as she watched her daughter rub her stomach while her attention was on the sky above. 'Honey, what would you say to Derek adopting you?'

'Adopting me?'

'So he'll be your dad.'

'I'd love nothing less.' She beamed back, then she yawned and placed her head on Penelope's stomach. 'Night night bubba.' She whispered and soon Penelope picked up on Rebecca's rhythmic breathing. It didn't take long for the lull of the slumber to take her over again and she slept, holding both of her children together, close to her.

Derek was looking for either his wife or daughter, he smiled, she was his, if not biologically, he was hers in all other ways. He frowned when he couldn't find them.

'What's up Derek?' Fran asked as she saw her son's confusion.

'I can't find Pen or Becca.' He told his mom and then Clooney bit a part of his trouser leg and pulled towards the kitchen. 'I'll let you out in a minute Cloon.' He shooed but the dog persisted and so he gave in and followed the dog, he found the door open and went outside to find Penelope and Rebecca sleeping soundly together. He smiled at the sight.

'Now that is an adorable sight there.' Fran gushed.

'That's my family there.' Derek responded proudly. 'Right would you be able to get Hotch for me please?'

'Of course.' Fran answered and left Derek as he approached the sleeping pair.

He knelt down and pushed some of Rebecca's hair back. 'Hey princess you going to wake up for me?'

'In a minute daddy.' She responded sleepily and Derek smiled even more. He then watched her snuggle in more to Penelope's embrace so he moved on to waking Penelope.

'Hey baby girl.' He whispered and Penelope jolted awake, he felt guilty immediately. 'Hey, sorry.' He told her. 'It's only me.'

'I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep.'

'It's okay, you've been tired a lot, I was waiting for the burn out.' He replied and watched her settle down and blink sleepily.

'You wanted me?' Hotch asked from behind Derek.

'Yeah.' Derek stood and turned to him. 'Would you be able to take Becca upstairs for me please?' He said stepping out of view to show Hotch the view of Penelope and Rebecca and then watched the boss smile. 'Take my mom or one of the girls to get her changed, yeah?'

'Got it.' He then took Rebecca from Derek carefully, minding Rebecca's cast bound leg. Derek then turned his attention to Penelope after kissing Rebecca's forehead attentively.

'Right come on baby girl.' He said putting his hand out.

'Just a couple of more minutes.'

'No now.' He told her with force. 'I'm your husband and I say that you are going to be because you are whacked.'

'You know how to look after me and our little girl you know that right?'

'That's because you two would be my family and as the man of the house I need to look after my best girls perfectly.' He said aloud and then kissed Penelope passionately as she stood up, afterwards he lead her through the house, past their family and took her to bed.


	17. Love Was A Given

Disclaimer: As ever I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek woke up to the noise of someone groaning in discomfort, he turned and looked at Penelope and saw her sitting up, immediately he ran a hand over her back. 'What's wrong?'

'I think I'm in labour.'

His eyes widened. 'But your waters haven't broken.' It was just as he said that that they did and Derek took charged. 'Right baby girl, I'm going to call Hotch to look after Becca, will you be okay while I go and get her.'

'Yeah... just go.' She said too calm, too relaxed. Penelope sat on the edge of the bed and nursed her stomach, she knew she should have alerted Derek earlier but he was so stressed that she didn't want to put him under any other unnecessary strain.

'Daddy! It's late!'

'I know it is princess but you're little brother or sister wants to meet you so I need to you sit with your mom while I ring for Uncle Aaron.' Derek said literally fireman's carrying Rebecca over his shoulder. When he entered the room he saw Penelope doubled over and placed the 9 year old down. 'Pen...?'

'This isn't right.'

'What do you mean?' He asked her as he stepped in front of her, crouching down to her for comfort. 'What's not right?'

'I- I'm bleeding.' She said and literally stared at him completely panicked. 'That's not normal.'

'Right I'm ringing Hotch, he needs to get here.'

'I don't want to lose the baby.'

'Mommy.' Came the scared tone of Rebecca to their right, Penelope's head snapped up to look at her, immediately guilt feeling her for showing the fear so easily.

'Honey, you know Uncle Aaron's number right?' Rebecca nodded sharply. 'Right I need you ring him for me and tell me that he and Emily need to get here. Can you do that for me princess?' She nodded faster this time and then ran from the room, the freedom of no caste not holding her back. Derek then turned his attention to Penelope. 'Right baby girl, we need to get you downstairs.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are... it could be absolutely nothing but the sooner we get you to hospital the sooner we know.'

'I didn't have this with Becca.' She told him as the tears came.

'Right you're not bleeding loads so don't panic just yet. I know it's scary but we were told there'd be some spotting.'

'Derek! This isn't spotting.'

'Right come on.' Derek said knowing that Penelope was over exaggerating, her fears getting the better of him. He thought of what make her hysterical and it all fitted together perfectly. She'd nearly lost Becca, now she had the chance of making a proper family and the fear of losing them all scared her more than she knew. Any abnormal signs that were nothing like that of Rebecca's would make Penelope panic more so than necessary. 'Let's get you downstairs.'

30 minutes later, Derek was now watching Penelope fidget in his peripheral as he got closer to the hospital, the others following closely with Rebecca in their company. 'It'll be okay baby girl.' She nodded and breathed through each contraction, he was grateful for her concentration, it took her worry away from everything else.

As soon as they arrived it was all made dashes and Derek had never felt out of control until this point. He followed the nurses and stuck to Penelope's side, refusal to leave her sticking firm in him. He'd mentioned the bleeding and as soon as the hospital knew Penelope relaxed and reassured them it was perfectly normal.

'All that worry for what?' He asked her after hours of labour. 'I told you it could be nothing.' He babbled on, more for his own sanity than Penelope's, she was now in control, not him. 'Perfectly normal.'

'Hardly perfect but nothing bad.' Penelope told him in between the pushing, and the panting, and the exhaustion. He still hadn't left after this point, the nurses doing the updating for them.

Penelope fell back on to the pillow once the last push was down completely worn out, the pressure on her body gone, the exhaustion taking her every muscle and cell. However, when the bundle was placed in her arms she came back to life just enough to take in the new baby, her and Derek's son, the perfect combination of their skin tone, the perfect match of Rebecca.

'You did good baby girl.'

'Mm, thanks.' She told him as he kissed her forehead in appreciate. 'Why don't you take him?' She told him tiredly. 'Have a hug with your son Derek.'

'We need a name.' He said without flinching, just running a finger over the baby's face as he slept in Penelope's arms. 'I think Becca needs to help.' Penelope nodded and watched Derek leave, he entered moments later with Rebecca in his arms. She smiled as soon as she saw Penelope and the baby.

'Hey honey.' Penelope said as Derek placed her on the bed. 'Want to meet your little brother?' Rebecca nodded almost shyly. Penelope moved the folds of the blanket so Rebecca could see more clearly.

'We want your help on a name princess.'

'Me?'

'Well yeah, he is your brother.' Derek told her as he kept her steady on the bed. 'We were thinking James Morgan.'

'I like it, it fits, Baby J.' Rebecca said make them smile at an almost instant nickname forming. 'That name suits him.' She then leaned in. 'Hey there James, I'm Becca your big sister.'

Penelope couldn't help but smile at that, she had to admit that after everything this was the best kept and exposed secret she could possibly hope for.

She had to admit, Derek was totally committed to his job and when all her hope had vanished he had given it all back to her. He'd given her and her daughter a proper life, a happily ever after.

* * *

_**The End!**_

**A/N:** So my muse is messing me about BIG time! Hate that, not me!

But I felt that these needed wrapping up rather than leaving them around like they were so here's the end!

I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for all the reviews! =)


End file.
